No pidas deseos en la oscuridad
by AndyPain
Summary: "...Y que algo tan lindo me haga mal es una pena…" Tori busca a su hermana en una dirección que esta le envía, pero nunca imaginó lo que encontraría allí. "Es una casa di ambulante, que es casi imposible de encontrar, pero cuando la encuentras… siempre te recibirá… con las puertas abiertas" Drama/Horror/Romance (Adv: Muertes de personajes y escenas sangrientas)
1. Pero cuando la encuentras,estara abierta

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pero cuando la encuentras, siempre estará abierta.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Llevaba llamando a Trina todo la tarde, pero desde que recibió los últimos mensajes no sabía que mas hacer.<p>

De por sí, la noticia que le dio su hermana ya le parecía muy rara.

"¿Una fiesta un día viernes al mediodía? ¿En Halloween? ¿Con muchas celebridades? ¿A las afueras de Hollywood?... ¿Y Trina estaba invitada"

Pero nada de lo que le cuestionó a la mayor la hizo cambiar de opinión o mucho menos de humor. Trina ya había arreglado cita y no tardó nada en estar lista y despedirse de su hermana.

Tori avisó a sus padres de los planes de su hermana y los suyos, los cuales consistía en asistir a otra fiesta por la noche, lo cual era más normal en ese día. Ya tenia su disfraz, sería una vampiro.

"No muy original, lo sé, pero es mejor que un fantasma o novia muerta llena de sangre" pensó

Pero sus planes para la noche comenzaron a restar importancia a medida que los asuntos con Trina se volvieron algo… curiosos.

Primero, la latina recibió un mensaje donde se dictaba una dirección, como sabia, a las afueras de Hollywood. Esto no llamó tanto su atención, como hermanas que eran, y sabiendo que sus padres no estaban en casa, dar la dirección de en donde se encontraban era una forma de decir que estaban bien y que se encontraban allí, por si algún percance aconteciese.

Lo que si llamó su atención, fue lo conciso del mismo. Solo la dirección y nada más. No quejas de Trina, no exclamaciones de lo genial que era, no una foto de ella con su cita o acosando alguna celebridad.

Pensó en contestarle algo, pero desistió al recordar lo rara que era su hermana, seguramente tendría señales de ella pronto.

Y así fue… pero no las señales que a ella esperaba.

Desde las 2 de la tarde, hasta un poco más de las 5, el teléfono de Tori no dejo de sonar, notificándola con mensajes y si… Eran del teléfono de Trina pero…

No parecía ella.

De hecho, no parecía de ninguna persona… que supiera escribir, por lo menos.

Todos y cada uno de los mensajes, que llegaban con una diferencia de 20 o 45 minutos, eran indescifrables. Tori no lograba hilar siquiera una sola palabra. Parecía que Trina apretaba al azar los botones y lo mandaba.

Intentó llamarla desde el primero momento, pero solo daba tono todo el tiempo. La preocupación por su hermana cesó de golpe, al recordar una vez que esta había ingerido alcohol de mas.

Aquella vez la mayor de las Vegas llamó a su hermana para que la socorriera de una especia de pelea callejera con disfraces de fruta.

Nunca supo como llego hasta allí, pero las cosas no pasaron a mayores… diferente hubiera sido si su padre se hubiera enterado. El señor Vega tenia estricta reglas sobre el consumo de alcohol… reglas a la que Trina hacia oído sordo sabiendo que Tori la sacaría de problemas.

Esta parecía ser una de esas veces.

Tori se fijo en la hora y ya casi eran las 6 de la tarde. La fiesta comenzaría a las 8. Necesitaba a alguien que le diera un aventón.

Llamó a André e intentó quedar con él, pero el moreno estaba ocupado dándole relajantes a su abuela para que esta durmiera y no saliera a pegar con su escoba a los chicos que ya comenzaban a pasar pidiendo dulces.

Pensó en Jade y descartó esa posibilidad al instante. ¿Robbie? Llegarían al día siguiente en la bicicleta familiar.

Marcó a Beck y para su fortuna el chico estuvo encantado de ayudarla. Ambos no contaban con mucho tiempo, así que la buscaría de inmediato y traerían a Trina cuanto antes. Con un poco de suerte, esta vez no vomitaría en el tapizado.

Beck no tardo en aparecer en su casa… pero no estaba solo.

-¿Jade?

-Vega.

-¿Por qué estas disfrazada ya?- preguntó la latina viendo el atuendo de Jade, que consistía en una pollera corta negra, con unas medias del mismo color y un remera sin mangas en borgoña, con un brillante collar en forma de murciélago, y para terminar, una capa negra con cuello puntiagudo.

-¿Quién dijo que estoy disfrazada?

-Jade eligió esta vez los vampiros… aunque los odia- explicó Beck.

-La gente necesita saber de qué va un verdadero vampiro… el concepto esta tan ridiculizado últimamente.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- exclamó Tori, recordando que tenía el mismo disfraz de Jade.

-¿No qué?

-¡Nada! Será mejor que nos apuremos… tengo muchas cosas que hacer cuando llegue- terminó la morena, pensando ya que suplantaría su disfraz.

…

-Estamos perdidos…

-No, no lo estamos ¿verdad?

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí.

-No seas negativa.

-Soy realista… y estamos perdidos.

-No, no lo estamos.

-…

-…

-…

-Okey, nos perdimos.

-Maldita sea, llevamos como dos horas dando vueltas. Que se pudra tu hermana en un coma alcohólico, llegaremos tarde a la fiesta.

-Jade…- reprendió Beck.

-¿Qué?

Tori se tomó la cabeza. Era verdad, ya habían dado muchas vueltas y realmente la dirección era alejada de Hollywood. Estaba segura que la ruta estatal quedaba cerca y la nada los ía arboles y pequeños montículos que dificultaban la vista de toda la zona y las calles, de momento de pavimento, de momento de tierra, no hacían más que cruzarse un sinfín de veces. Y no, nadie alrededor para preguntar.

Agarraba el teléfono de su mano, cansada ya de llamar a su hermana, cuando una bocina hizo que levantara su vista.

-Oh, ya llego la caballería- exclamó Beck, bajándose del auto.

Tori y Jade lo imitaron, notando ambas como el atardecer comenzaba a manchar todo el paisaje de naranja.

El auto que se acercaba a ellos era marrón, y ambas chicas también lo conocían.

-¿Qué paso, gente?- saludó André, desde el asiento de piloto, posicionándose a la par de Beck.

-¿En serio? ¿Zombie hermano?

-¿Y tu de que te disfrazaste? ¿De canadiense perdido?- se burló André y ambos rieron.

-Holis- dijo Cat desde el asiento de copiloto.

-¿Que hay Cat?- la saludó también Beck

-¿Trajiste a toda la banda?- preguntó con molestia Jade, quien ya estaba a la par del auto, donde en los asiento de atrás se podía ver a Robbie- ¿Y este de que se disfrazo?

-Soy Dracula ¿no ves mis colmillos y mi capa negra?

-¡No es cierto!- exclamó molesta Tori, viendo trucado su disfraz de vampiro por segunda vez.

-Robbie, si no quieres ir de Dracula apaleado por una mujer molesta a la que le copiaron el disfraz, te recomiendo que vuelvas a tu casa y lo cambies- le dijo Jade con naturalidad y una sonrisa.

-¡Da igual! ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- preguntó Tori, viendo impaciente su reloj de muñeca.

-Llame a André para que nos ayudara, el conoce mejor estas rutas.

-Sí, es cierto, y yo me había comprometido con Robbie para llevarlo a la fiesta conmigo… y por si no lo notaron ya estamos en hora.

-¿Y Cat?

-Yo quise venir- contestó esta con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu disfraz?

-Oh, en mi casa… esperando a que lo use.

-¡Cat! No tenemos tiempo de volver a tu casa a que te cambies- le dijo molesta Jade.

-Tori y yo tampoco estamos disfrazados aun- comentó Beck.

-¿Vega no?- preguntó con ironía Jade.

-Muy chistoso, Jade. Pero Beck tiene razón. No estamos listos para la fiesta y todavía no encuentro a mi hermana, creen ¡Por favor! Que podríamos dejar esto para más tarde y encontrar la maldita fiesta de famosos donde Trina esta, seguramente, vomitando ponche en algún arbusto.

-Claro…

…

El peraphone de Beck comenzó a sonar en el auto.

-Jade, atiende, estoy conduciendo.

La gótica tomó el peraphone y lo puso en altavoz.

-¿Qué paso, André?

-Ustedes los canadiense realmente son muy malos en esto de encontrar direcciones ¿sabías?

-¿Encontraste la casa?

-Yep

En una parte del trayecto, el recorrido se dividía en dos calles, una que parecía seguir por la interestatal y otra que no tenía ningún tipo de aviso, y que era de tierra. Los chicos quedaron en separarse y el auto de André tomo el camino más penoso.

-Okey, dime como llegar y estaremos allí en unos minutos.

-Seguro… les encantara ver esta… fiesta.

…

Los tres chicos bajaron del auto de Beck, acercándose a André que los esperaba sentado en el capo de su vehículo.

-Waaaw, esta sí que es una fiesta de famosos, a lo Hollywood seguramente- exclamó con sarcasmo Jade.

La enorme casa que tenían en frente era realmente imponente por lo simple y grande que era. Aparentaba tener 3 pisos, pero su frente solo mostraba una lisa pared de madera blanca con varias ventanas distribuidas y un enorme techo en "v" color negro. No había plantas, ni estatuas, ningún tipo de decoración a los alrededores, solo arboles.

Y lo que más llamaba la atención de la "fiesta" que se llevaba cabo… era la ausencia de la misma. No había nadie, ni siquiera una luz se veía en el interior del lugar.

-¿Estás seguro que esta es la casa?- preguntó Tori, sin poder creerlo. André solo le señalo un pequeño buzón cerca de la entrada.

Tori se acercó y pudo ver la misma dirección narrada allí que el mensaje que Trina había dejado.

-No, no entres…

Miró a un costado y pudo ver como Robbie le tomaba la mano a Cat para que esta se alejara de un ventanal de la parte de abajo. La pelirroja se zafó y puso sus manos alrededor de sus ojos, pegándose al vidrio para ver.

-Quizás sean esas fiestas con temáticas- dijo- ya saben, esa que ocurre un asesinato de mentira y los miembros de la fiesta deben averiguar quién es.

-No lo creo, Cat- negó Beck, acercándose también al ventanal e intentando divisar algo.

Lo que ambos podían ver, no era la gran cosa. Un pasillo con paredes blancas que seguía a la izquierda y se perdía, una mesa con un florero negro y nada más.

-¿Por qué no la llamas de nuevo, Tori?- dijo Jade, con un tono de voz curioso. Observaba con detenimiento a casa, aun a una distancia prudente.

La latina hizo caso, pero como antes nada paso.

-Escucho algo- dijo Cat.

-Yo no escucho nada- dijo Beck, después de intentar agudizar su oído.

-Es el teléfono, suena adentro- insistió Cat

-¿Segura?- Beck aun no podía escuchar nada.

-¿Saben?- comentó Jade, haciendo que todos pusieran su atención en ella, comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada- Existe una leyenda… sobre una casa fantasma.

-¡Ay no!- chillo Robbie mirándose para abajo y lamentándose tener a Rex en sus manos, porque esto evitaba que pudiera taparse los oídos.

-La leyenda dice que las personas que entran en esa casa… jamás logran salir de esta. Varias desapariciones se hicieron, pero nunca nadie logro volver a ver esas personas.

-Eso es ridículo, Jade- la cortó Tori, volviendo a marcar a Trina- la policía hubiera entrado de a montones a la casa a buscar a las personas.

-Es por eso que es una casa fantasma, lentita- siguió Jade- Los seres queridos de los desaparecidos le dieron la dirección a la policía… pero estos nunca lograron dar con la casa… dicen que es una casa diambulante, casi imposible dar con ella…

Un gato saltó de un árbol a la par de Cat, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara. Era un gato moteado, de colores naranja, negro y blanco. Con unos enormes ojos verdes que miraban atenta a la pelirroja.

Cat sonrió e intentó acercarse al fenilo, pero este rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, seguido por Cat.

-…Pero cuando la encuentras, siempre te recibe con la puerta…- siguió narrando Jade, mientras todos veían como Cat miraba al gato arañando la entrada. Cat tomó el picaporte y lo giró-… abierta.

La puerta de la enorme casa se abrió, con un ruido a oxidación, mientras Cat la empujaba con su mano.

-No te vayas ¡espera!- le gritó la pelirroja al gato, pero antes de que entrara a la casa Beck la tomó del brazo.

-Espera, espera, espera… puede ser peligroso.

Jade se acercó a su novio y también André. Los tres vieron desde la puerta el interior de la casa. Nada fuera de lo común, excepto por el ensordecedor silencio y las paredes desnudas de blanco.

-Tori, llama de nuevo a Trina- propusó Beck y la latina lo hizo, acercándose también a sus amigos.

Era débil, pero podía jurar que había escuchado el tono de llamada en algún lugar de la casa, aunque muy distante.

-Se los dije- comentó Cat.

-¿A dónde van?... ¿chicos?- Robbie seguía manteniendo una distancia muy prudente de la puerta, mientras venia como sus amigos de a poco se adentraban al lugar.

Cat le hizo una seña para que se acercara y tomando valor, cerrando fuertemente los ojo,s se adentro al lugar, pasando a la par de la pelirroja.

La casa no tenia realmente nada que llamara mucho la atención, pero los chicos se vieron envueltos al instante por cierto embelesamiento por esta.

Para Tori era difícil de explicar, pero en ella nacía una sensación de curiosidad a cada segundo que estaba adentro. Como si se viera sumergida en un misterio el cual quería descifrar. No podía dejar de ver las paredes tan perfectas de Blanco.

La sala principal en la que se encontraban, dejaban ver al fondo una enorme escalera de madera oscura, a los costados de estas dos cuadros, enfrentados, pero desde la posición en la que se encontraba no podía distinguir bien las figuras.

A su derecha se encontraba uno de los ventanales por el que había visto Beck y Cat, y más adelante un pasillo con vuelta en derecha también. A la izquierda solo un pasillo con una puerta cerrada.

Cada uno exploraba con inmensa curiosidad y embobamiento el lugar, y no fue hasta que un sonido de una puerta cerrándose, hizo que todos giraran con cierta alarma.

-¿Per…perdón?- intentó disculparse Cat, viendo como todos sus amigos veían la acción que acababa de realizar. Había cerrado la puerta.

-Ábrela de nuevo, Cat- exigió rápidamente Jade.

-Okis- contestó la pelirroja y giro la perilla, jalándola. La puerta se abrió sin ningún problema. Todos suspiraron aliviados- ¿Qué?

-Cat, no cierres la puerta- le advirtió Robbie.

-Okey.

-Bien, Tori llama a tu hermana ¿quieres? Este lugar me da mala espina- volvió a propones Beck, ojeando la casa nuevamente.

-Oh ¿el bebe se asusto?- se burló, Jade. Pero se notaba que estaba bien atenta a todo lo que pudiera pasar a su alrededor.

Tori hizo caso omiso a la discusión que comenzaron sus compañeros y marcó a Trina.

Todos se callaron al escuchar ahora más claramente el sonido de un peraphone.

-Viene de allá- señaló Beck el pasillo a la derecha.

-Si…

Por unos minutos ninguno se movió del lugar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperan?- preguntó Jade.

-No lo sé… todo esto es muy extraño- siguió Tori, que no apartaba su vista del pasillo derecho.

-Quizás es como dice, Cat. Una fiesta temática y están todos escondidos… o una broma.

-Sí, o puede ser una forma de asaltarnos- comentó Beck- lo he visto, te traen y te distraen, y cuando ven la oportunidad… ¡bang! Tu auto ya no está.

-¿Crees que secuestraron a Trina?- preguntó Robbie con preocupación, mirando para todos lados.

-Pues… no lo sabremos hasta que no lo descubramos ¿verdad?- dijo Jade, encaminándose a la derecha con pasos firme, girando para ver a sus compañeros- ¿no vienen?

-Me quedare a cuidar los autos- contestó seguro Beck de su teoría.

-Esperen, esperen… esto está muy mal. Mejor llamo a la policía o a mi papá o… a alguien- comenzó a decir Tori, marcando desde su peraphone, pero no tardo en levantar la mirada muy ver a sus amigos- no hay señal…

-¿Qué? No puede ser, hace unos segundos llamaste a Trina.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero se activa el desvió al instante, no tengo nada de señal aquí.

-Intenta llamar a Trina de nuevo.

-Cat, no hay señal, es imposible que pueda…- pero Tori dejo de hablar al notar como nuevamente un tono de llamada se escuchaba en el lugar.

-¿Bueno?- insistió Jade.

-Espera, iré contigo- se ofreció André.

-Vamos todos juntos- se resignó Tori, uniéndose a sus amigos.

-Yo me quedare… a cuidar los autos- repitió Beck.

-Yo me quedare con él- aseguró Cat, poniendo su atención en el florero negro que había visto desde la ventana.

-Yo… yo… yo… yo también me quedare a cuidar los autos, ya saben, como res…res…respaldo, no porque tenga miedo- siguió Robbie.

-Sí, seguro- rodó los ojos Jade y se encaminó con los dos chicos por el pasillo.

A penas girar pudieron notar que el pasillo seguía y terminaba en una escalera, del mismo color madera oscuro que la de la sala principal.

-Llámala de nuevo- ordenó Jade.

Tori obedeció y el peraphone volvió a sonar.

-Está arriba.

-Si…

-Bien, hay que subir- dijo Jade mientras se encaminaba.

Tori notó un pequeño interruptor de luz a los pies de la escaleras y lo encendió, haciendo que Jade parara de golpe y mirara hacia abajo donde estaba.

-Se estaba poniendo algo oscuro- comentó la latina.

Y era verdad, ya los tonos naranjas había desaparecido y la casa se llenaba de sombras, la luz que los envolvía ahora mucho más útil y hacían ver al lugar menos espeluznante.

-Como sea…

Los tres subieron y a llegar a la siguiente planta, los recibió un pequeño descanso, donde a la derecha, otra escalera seguía a la siguiente planta y al frente de ellos otro pasillo.

-Llámala de nuevo- volvió a ordenar Jade- Es en esta planta- dijo luego de sentir el tono muy cerca de ellos.

Les tomo unos segundo mas adentrarse por el pasillo, este se oscurecía al doblar a la izquierda.

-¿Ves otro interruptor?- preguntó Jade y Tori comenzó a buscar por las paredes.

-Si- dijo finalmente, accionando uno que estaba justo detrás de ella.

Los tres giraron por el pasillo y se encontraron con otro aun más amplio. Este seguí por un tramo más largo antes de girar a la derecha y perderse, pero en ese pasillo había dos puertas, de lo que parecían ser habitación amplias.

-Llámala de nuevo.

El sonido salió de la puerta más cercana a ellos. Jade tomó el picaporte y mirando a sus dos amigos antes de girarlo, se dispuso a comprobar si la puerta estaba abierta… y así estaba.

-No veo nada- anuncio luego de abrir la puerta completamente. Adentro no se veía más que la luz que salía del pasillo en el suelo de madera.

-Quizás si la llamo de nuevo…- dijo Tori mientras marcaba. Solo unos segundos y los tres pudieron ver una pequeña luz en el suelo de la sala.

André se acercó a esta, convencido de que se trataba del peraphone. Tori, que ya pudo ver un poco mejor adentro, divisó un interruptor a unos pasos a su derecha.

-¿Huelen eso?- preguntó Jade. Pero ningún contesto.

-Aghhh que asco- comentó André levantando del suelo el aparato, ensuciando sus dedos con una especie de aceite.

-¿Es el de Trina?- preguntó Tori tanteando la pared, cuando finalmente encontró el interruptor.

-Sí, es este, pero está cubierto de…

Y Tori encendió la luz.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor.<strong>

Este fic esta inspirado en dos videojuegos que ame: "**Ao Oni" y "The Witch's House**" pero solo tomo una pequeña porción de la idea de la casa, todo lo demás corre por mi cuenta ;)

Y estaba viajando en el colectivo cuando me dije "**¿Y que no vamos a hacer nada para Halloween?**" Y me dije: **"Si, hagamos algo, ¿que importa que tenga 7 o 10 fics atrasados? es Halloween y hagamos algo… porque soy idiota pero creativa.**

En fin, este es un desafío personal. Intentare escribir todos los capítulos de este fic lo mas rápido que pueda y con la mejor calidad posible. Así que no se sorprendan que el segundo capítulo este en un par de horas o a la noche y que el tercero un poco mas entrada a la noche y que el cuarto a la madrugada XD

**La idea es terminarlo ¡Ya!**

Quiero hacerlo por este corto periodo de tiempo que abarca halloween, así que con suerte termina…. No se… ¿este finde? ¿El lunes? ¿El martes? XD

Son varios Cap, pero no taaaantos, este es un borrador que tenía hace tiempo, hoy lo termine de armar y me gusto como quedo. Ojala lo disfruten :P

**¿Quieren el segundo? Comenten ;)** que me motiva y me hace que pase de gas a nafta y de nafta a nitro :P


	2. Será mejor que te calmes

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Será mejor que te calmes.<em>**

* * *

><p>La sala se iluminó y dejo ver un cuarto vacio, sin muebles, con las paredes blanca al igual que toda la casa y con el suelo de madera claro… pero no limpio.<p>

Un enorme y espeso charco rojo rodeaba a André, quien tenía el mismo color en sus manos por tocar el peraphone en igual de condiciones.

El chico soltó el aparato con un mueca de pánico, dejándolo caer nuevamente en el liquido y salto varios pasos hacia atrás, dejando huellas rojas, hasta llegar a la puerta, donde Jade no se había movido.

-Eso…eso…eso… ¿eso es sangre?- intentó preguntar Tori, quien pegándose mucho a la pared, llego hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

-No tengo dudas- cercioró Jade, viendo más detenidamente el charco, para luego levantar su vista y seguir unas gotas que llegaban a la pared.

Tori y André imitaron a su amiga y fue cuando se dieron cuenta del mensaje escrito frente suyos.

"Atiende el teléfono" se podía leer en color rojo, muy parecido al que se encontraba en el suelo, el cual resaltaba notoriamente con lo blanco de las paredes. La letra parecía haber sido escrita a dedo y realmente muy desprolija.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, buscar a la policía, a mi padre, a lo que sea, esto no es un broma, no parece una broma y…! – comenzó Tori pero se calló al escuchar un sonido, el mismo que había estado siguiendo desde que entraron a la casa.

En el suelo, aun en el charco, se podía oír al peraphone de Trina sonando con un estridente ringstone, el mismo vibraba y daba luces.

Jade miró inquisidoramente a Tori, quien rápidamente sacó su peraphone, mostrándole que ella no estaba llamando.

-Pe…pensé que no había señal- dijo André.

-No había, pero igual podíamos llamar a Trina.

El peraphone dejo de sonar y todo quedo en silencio.

-Intenta hablar con tu padre.

Tori marcó el número que bien conocía en su peraphone pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que antes, desvió de llamada. No tenía señal.

-Inténtenlo ustedes.

Tanto Jade como André lo intentaron, llamando respectivamente a sus casas y luego a números de emergencia, pero nada resultaba.

-Es inútil, el servicio aquí está muerto- se quejó Jade.

Y entonces nuevamente el sonido de un ringstone los hizo callar.

El celular de Trina volvía a llamar.

-No, Jade ¿Qué haces?- se quejó André, al ver como la gótica, con cautela se acercaba al peraphone.

-Están llamando… hay que atender- dijo con desdén.

Pisó la sangre en el suelo y tomó con la punta de los dedos el peraphone. Pudo ver que el número era desconocido. Miró a los chicos, ambos le hacían seña de que volviera a sus lados y dejara el peraphone.

Pero Jade atendió.

Intentó escuchar algo del otro lado, sin decir anda, aguardando. Pero no podía escuchar nada, creyó que la señal se había caído pero entonces creyó escuchar una leve respiración del otro lado.

-¿Hola?- preguntó, pero entonces cortaron.

Un estridente grito retumbo en toda la planta, haciendo que los tres miraran en la dirección por donde habían venido

-¡Cat!- Gritó Jade, haciéndose lugar entre sus amigos y corriendo escalera abajo. Los demás no tardaron en seguirla- ¡Cat!

Los tres llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a la sala principal, por donde veían la puerta de entrada, cerrada.

-¡¿Cat?!- gritó nuevamente Jade, viendo para todos lados.

Tori también buscaba, pero la sala estaba totalmente vacía, ni rastro de sus tres amigos ¿Por qué se fueron?

-Está cerrada- dijo André, quien ya intentaba abrir la puerta de entrada con todas sus fuerzas- es inútil.

-¡Beck!- gritó Jade subiendo unos escalones a la parte de arriba, pero todo estaba oscuro, solo el sector donde se encontraba la entrada y pro donde habían ido a buscar a Trina estaba iluminado por las luces- ¡Cat!

-Intenta abrir las ventanas- le dijo Tori a André y se acercaron juntos, empujando lo más que pudieron, pero la ventana no cedió ni un centímetro.

-Esto es ridículo.

-¡Beck! ¡Cat!- seguía intentando Jade- ¡¿Dónde están?! Maldita sea ¡Beck! ¡Cat!...

Tori y André seguían intentando abrir el ventanal, el mismo por el cual sus amigos habían husmeado, pero este parecía inmune a sus empujones y tirones, y fue cuando Tori lo notó… el silencio de Jade. Ya no gritaba, ni se sentían sus pasos por la sala.

Giró rápidamente buscándola, temiendo que se haya separado, pero la encontró de pie justo en la entrada, estaba inmóvil, mirando fijamente algo en dirección a donde estaba Tori, no… más atrás de Tori.

La latina giró con lentitud y pudo ver el pasillo por donde habían venido, la luz que había prendió al pie de la escalera titilaba, hasta que finalmente se apago. André dejó de hacer esfuerzo con el ventanal, y se concentro en lo que sus amigas observaban.

Del pasillo por donde acababan de venir, justo en la esquina, algo delgado cayó al suelo. Solo unos segundos se quedo inmóvil y luego se movió lentamente. Tori creyó que se trataba de una especie de rama, por lo delgado que era, pero viéndolo más detenidamente, pese a la luz, se podía distinguir la figura como un brazo muy delgado, pálido, contrastando con la oscuridad en la que se encontraba ese sector.

El brazo se apoyó un poco y luego pudieron ver a su par, también tocando el suelo, apoyándose, arrastrando algo. Una melena oscura ocupaba el lugar de la cabeza y un cuerpo, igual de pálido, se comenzaba a ver.

La criatura no miraba hacia los chicos, seguía arrastrándose en dirección a la pared que tenía en frente, saliendo del pasillo. Pero entonces su anatomía termino de repente. Lo que debería ver en sus piernas no estaba, su cuerpo terminaba abruptamente en la cadera, una pobre tela cubría su dorso.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó André haciendo unos pasos hacia atrás.

La criatura clavo sus uñas por la madera arrastrándose aun mas, y el manojo de cabellos que tenia, decían que su cara había girado hacia donde estaban los chicos.

Los tres vieron absorto como el medio cuerpo se acercaba lentamente, hasta que pudieron distinguir su rostro, de un color marrón claro, paspado, la boca abierta enormemente en una mueca de dolor, una lengua muy roja salía y entraba, y donde deberían ver los ojos solo se podía ver dos enormes huecos negros.

-Hay que moverse- susurró Jade, pues ninguno de los tres había movido un musculo frente a la escena y la criatura no paraba su avance- hay que moverse…

-André… tienes que romper la ventana- susurró Tori, su amigo tampoco se movía.

De la boca de la criatura comenzó a emanar un sonido parecido a un grito ahogado, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

-¡Hay que moverse ahora! ¡Ahora!- les gritó Jade, mientras se abalanzaba a la puerta, intentando abrirla desesperadamente.

André si ningún tipo de miramientos comenzó a golpear el ventanal con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Es mentira!- exclamó el moreno, impresionado que la ventana no cediera, ni los vidrios se rompieran. Tori a su lado seguía golpeando el ventanal, con los mismos resultados.

Jade pudo ver como la cosa movía sus brazos más rápidamente y zigzagueando su cuerpo se acercaba a una velocidad peligrosa a los chicos.

La gótica tomó del cuello de la camiseta a Tori, y tirándola con todas sus fuerzas hizo que se dirigiera con ella al otro lado del pasillo.

-¡André!-le gritó, para que dejara el ventanal y corriera con ellas.

"Por favor, que este abierta, por favor que este abierta, por favor que este abierta" Era lo único que podía pensar Jade al acercarse a la puerta que terminaba con el pasillo de la izquierda.

Aun con Tori tomada del cuello y corriendo semicayendose, Jade atinó a la perilla y de un empujón se metió a la habitación. Soltó a Tori y se reincorporo rápidamente, dejando pasar a André.

Pudo ver el momento en que la cosa daba un salto abriendo su boca y extendiendo sus manos hacia ella, cuando intentó cerrar la puerta, sintiendo el peso de la criatura chocando en esta.

-¡André!- lo llamó desesperada, no conseguí cerrar la puerta, la criatura daba manotazos y empujaba con una fuerza descomunal-¡André!

El chico comenzó a embestir la puerta, intentando cerrarla para finalmente hacer presión con Jade. La criatura estaba ganándole terreno, era realmente fuerte.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó con pánico el moreno, mientras empujaba con todas las fuerzas que podía.

Tori llegó con un fierro delgado que tenía una punta filosa y con esta comenzó a dar estocadas a los brazos de la cosa. Esta chillo y con un último empujón de sus amigos, la puerta se cerró.

Jade vio un seguro en la madera y lo giró, pero al instante se dio cuenta que no sería suficiente, se podía escuchar los golpes del otro lado y como la puerta temblaba.

Miró hacia un costado y vio un enorme mueble.

-Vamos, ayúdenme- dijo empujándolo de un lado, al tiempo que André y Tori la asistían, captando su idea.

Ubicaron el enorme ropero en la puerta, era realmente pensado, pero aun así Jade decidió trabarla también con un sillón y una mesa.

Los tres se alejaron de la puerta, hasta que la pared toco sus espaldas. Veían como los muebles temblaban ocasionados por los golpes que la puerta estaba recibiendo.

Por varios segundo pudieron escuchar como si uñas arañaran furiosamente la puerta, hasta que finalmente cesó.

Solo se escuchaba en aquella habitación la respiración agitada de los tres.

-Hay que salir de aquí- susurró André.

-No sin los chicos- le aseguró Jade.

Ninguno se atrevió a moverse por un tiempo. De a poco fueron relajándose e inspeccionando la habitación.

La luz ya estaba encendida desde antes que entraran. Era una habitación pequeña, parecía un estudio chico. Totalmente cerrada, sin ninguna ventana. Estaba compuesta por el ropero que ahora tapaba la puerta, por una mesa y dos sillones, un placar donde se podía ver un espejo tapado con un trapo y uno que otro barrotes sueltos. El lugar estaba más sucio que el resto de la casa.

-Estamos encerrados- comentó Jade, al notar que la única salida estaba siendo bloqueada a propósito.

-Mierda- maldijo nuevamente André, dejándose caer en el suelo.

-Jade…- llamó Tori en un hilo de Voz, haciendo que la gótica la mirara- estas sangrando.

La aludida se miró las manos y comprobó que estaba llena de sangre, subió su vista un poco y pudo ver de dónde venía tanta.

Desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su brazo, se podía ver tres tajos, en forma de arañazo del cual brotaba incesantemente sangre.

Jade cayó de rodillas, tocándose el brazo y viendo con cierto temor el daño.

-Tranquila ¿ok? Vas a estar bien- la intentó calmar Tori, sacándose la chaqueta que traía, quedando en un simple sudadera. Envolvió el brazo de Jade haciendo presión- No es tan profundo, vas a estar bien- siguió comentando, aunque no estaba tan segura de ello.

Tori se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar algo en la habitación que la ayudara. Vio el manto que cubría el placar y lo quitó.

Lo que vio hizo que se llevara la mano a la boca, resistiendo las arcadas, pero finalmente terminó vomitando en un rincón.

Arriba del placar, justo debajo del espejo, que estaba roto y con manchas rojas, se podía ver un peluche de oso de felpa, solo que este tenía la parte del estomago abierto, manchado de sangre y donde se podían ver viseras reales en él… la cara del peluche tenia dibujada una sonrisa triste.

-¿Pero qué demonios es este lugar?- preguntó André también mirando el peluche.

-Los teléfonos- recordó Jade de repente- los teléfonos, no andan para el exterior, pero nos pudimos comunicar con el de Trina. Quizás podemos contactar a los chicos.

Tori y André lo intentaron, y en efecto, en vez de darle un desvió, los teléfonos de sus amigos daban tonos, pero ninguno contestaba.

Tori intentó llamar a André y su peraphone vibro en su mano, funcionaba. Pero entonces ¿Por qué sus amigos no contestaban?

-Ellos están bien, estoy segura que están bien- dijo Jade sin que nadie preguntara nada.

La habitación se tornó en silencio, mientras buscaban y pensaban como iban a salir de allí. Muchas opciones no habían.

-Hey…- llamó Jade con tono amable, al ver como Tori se mordía el labio y reprimía el llanto- tranquila.

-El armario esta goteando- dijo en un hilo de voz.

Tori estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada en la pared, en frente de Jade, quien estaba dándole la espalda al ropero y la puerta. Pero al escuchar lo que Tori dijo, giro su cabeza y pudo comprobar que lo que decía era cierto.

-El armario está sangrando- se corrigió Tori aun muy asustada, notando que el liquido que caía como gotas del ropero, era espeso y de un color rojo carmesí.

André se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y se aproximo al ropero, quitando la mesa primero, pero entonces Tori se levanto.

-¿Qué haces? Cálmate- le pidió André al ver como su amiga lo empujaba y lo golpeaba, alejándolo del ropero,

-¡¿Tu qué haces?!- le pregunto al borde de la histeria, llorando.

-Tori, tienes que calmarte- le pidió Jade

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No abrirás el ropero! ¡Nadie abrirá el ropero! ¡Dios!

-Está bien, está bien… cálmate…

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! ¡¿Por qué nos ataca?! ¡¿Dónde está Trina?!- seguía preguntándose Tori sin bajar el tono de voz y agarrándose la cabeza con las manos- ¡¿Dónde están los chicos?! ¿Por qué nos dejaron?

-Tori, cálmate- volvió a pedir Jade.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Todo este lugar huele a sangre. ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

El llanto de Tori pasó abruptamente a un grito cuando la puerta detrás de ella fue golpeada con mucha fuerza, haciendo que los muebles temblaran de nuevo.

Los tres amigos se volvieron a pegar a la pared y observaron con horror como parecía que la misma criatura que los había asechado todavía estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Golpeaba, arañaba y gritaba desesperada por entrar.

Los golpes duraron varios minutos, en lo que Tori se tapaba la boca intentando evitar que salieran mas gritos, André solo miraba con Jade, que seguía sentada en el piso, esperando a que el ruido acabara, sintiendo como su cabeza le daban punzadas a cada golpe.

Finalmente los ruidos cesaron y por varios minutos el silencio reino.

-Si quieres salir de aquí…- comenzó a decir Jade, al momento que Tori se desplomaba a la par suya y sollozaba- será mejor que te calmes.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor<strong>

Yehiii capitulo 2 XD Llego tarde a ingles XD

Ojala que lo hayan disfrutado, espero subir el próximo en algunas horas ;)

**Comenten que me animan :P**


	3. Te prometo que volveré por ti

Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

><p><em><strong>Te prometo que volveré por ti<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Bien, este es el plan- comenzó a decir Jade, luego de revisar por el rabillo de la puerta y cerciorarse que nada se movía.<p>

Habían estado un poco más de una hora esperando, tranquilos, a que ningún ruido se sintiera cerca, fue entonces cuando movieron los muebles, dejando la entrada libre solo con el seguro.

No abrieron el ropero, no se volvió a hablar más del tema desde que Tori lo protegiera con tanta ímpetu. André y Jade simplemente lo deslizaron y no volvieron a reparar en él, era lo mejor. Tanto la gótica como el moreno no sabían si de verdad querían conocer lo que se ocultaba adentro.

-Saldremos muy silenciosamente, con los barrotes, nos acercaremos a la ventana más próxima de este pasillo e intentaremos romperla… si eso no funciona…

-¿Cómo no vamos a poder romper una ventana con palos?- preguntó Tori a la aclaración, Jade solo la miró seria.

-Si eso no funciona, habremos hecho demasiado ruido, y tendremos que correr a ocultarnos. No debemos regresar aquí a menos que sea la última salida, lo mejor será ir escalera arriba.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hay mas ventanas que podemos romper y habitaciones mas útiles que esta que seguro podemos usar… y también… buscar a los chicos- terminó Jade- ¿Están listos?

Tori se aferró mas seguramente a su barrote, al igual que André y ambos asintieron.

Jade apagó la luz de la habitación, quito el seguro y con mucha lentitud abrió la puerta.

El pasillo estaba vacío, pero las luces que antes inundaban la sala principal estaban apagadas. A la de ojos claros le tomó unos segundos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. La luna era la única fuente de luz proveniente de las ventanas.

Con la cabeza le hizo un leve gesto a Tori y André para que la siguieran y finalmente salieron de la habitación.

Cuidaron bien de estar solos y se acercaron a la ventana más próxima a ellos.

-A la cuenta de tres- susurró Jade, empuñando con su mano y brazo sano, un pesado fierro- uno, dos y… ¡tres!

Los tres chicos golpearon con todas sus fuerzas la ventana, pero con los mismos resultados de antes, ni un solo rasguño.

-Esto debe ser una broma- se quejó André.

-Shhh, hicimos demasiado, ruido, hay que moverse- recordó Jade el plan.

Los tres se deslizaron en la oscuridad lo más rápido posible intentando llegar a las escaleras del centro, pero entonces Jade tomo de la chomba a Tori y la tiro a un costado, en un rincón oscuro antes de subir.

-¿Qué haces?- le susurró la morena.

-Shhhh- indicó la gótica, y entonces lo escucharon mejor.

Pisadas, proveniente de la planta de arriba. Tori pensó que quizás podían ser los chicos, pero esa posibilidad se disipó a medida que las pisadas se acercaban. Eran pesadas y se arrastraban, parecían llevar consigo unas cadenas que golpeaban con el piso.

Ambas chicas se quedaron inmóviles, viendo hacia la escalera, esperando que algo apareciera de un momento a otro, pero nada lo hizo y las pisadas se alejaron.

-¿Jade?

-Sea lo que sea, se fue… tenemos que seguir con el plan.

Jade sacó un poco la cabeza del rincón oscuro del que estaban y pudo ver a André escondido a la par de un mueble, le indicó con la mano que debía subir y el chico asintió.

Los tres lograron subir la escalera principal sin ser detectado. Antes de ingresar a la siguiente planta se cercioraron de estar solos. Y fue cuando volvieron a sentir las pisadas.

Giraron sus cabezas hacia la derecha, por donde se escuchaban y pudieron ver que una sombra deforme se reflejaba en la pared, acercándose, a punto de virar.

Jade comenzó a alejarse hacia la parte izquierda de la planta, tanteando la pared, hasta que su mano dio con un nuevo picaporte, abrió la puerta sin fijarse mucho y se metió, conduciendo a Tori con ella y luego a André. Cerró la puerta de la habitación lentamente. Se mantuvo quieta y pegada a esta.

Los pasos se acercaron a la puerta, se detuvieron unos momentos, como si titubearan… y finalmente se alejaron de la habitación.

…

-Robbie, cálmate- dijo Beck.

-Rex, Beck ¿Por qué Rex?

-Robbie, lamento lo que le paso a Rex, pero si no te calmas… todos terminaremos como él.

El moreno se acercó a la puerta nuevamente, intentando ver por el pequeño espacio que había desde el suelo y esta. Nada.

Estaban a salvo… de momentos, pero ese enorme sujeto con las cadenas… estuvo muy cerca.

-Tenemos que encontrar a los chicos… y salir de aquí cuanto antes.

-Yo no me muevo de aquí, yo no me muevo de aquí, yo no me muevo de aquí- repetía Robbie aun acomodado en un rincón.

Terminaron en el sótano del lugar, por el pasillo a la derecha. Trabaron la puerta con nada, sabían que si ese enorme sujeto quería entrar podría hacerlo, pero parecían haberlo despistado.

-Robbie, tenemos que salir de aquí, no nos podemos quedar para siempre… Tori y Jade nos necesitan.

-Están con André…

-El también nos necesita. Tu viste lo que ese sujeto hizo… ni André, ni yo, ni las chicas podrán hacer nada contra él… si las encuentra…

-No voy a salir, Beck.

-Robbie, escucha… yo también te necesito. Necesito que seas mis ojos y que estés alerta conmigo cuando subamos, por favor- suplicó Beck, finalmente había convencido al chico.

-Beck, yo no creo que pueda- habló Cat, demostrando tener mucho miedo- gritaría por todo.

-Entiendo… Cat… tú quédate aquí.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con incredulidad Robbie.

-Cat, buscaremos a Tori por el pasillo que se fueron, eso no queda muy lejos de aquí y volveremos inmediatamente por ti - siguió hablando Beck, Cat asintió- necesito que estés atenta, por si acaso debes salir de tu escondite rápido ¿está bien?

-Está bien.

-Bien… te prometo que volveremos por ti pronto.

Beck se incorporó y con una seña le indico a Robbie que lo siguiera. Aunque demostraba cierta serenidad, realmente estaba muy preocupado por Jade. Muchas cosas lo desconcertaban. En el tiempo que estuvo escondido en el sótano se pregunto varias cosas

"¿Acaso sus amigos no habían escuchado los gritos de Cat? ¿Por qué no bajaron a ayudarlos? ¿Cómo fue que ese tipo le gano tanta ventaja que los alejo de la salida? ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de escuchar otro sonido que no sean la de las cadenas de su perseguidor? Ningún grito de Jade, o de Tori, nada sobre los chicos ¿Por qué las ventanas eran irrompibles? ¿La puerta de entrada podría abrirse?"

Llegaron a la planta baja y desde donde estaban escondidos podían ver la sala principal en la que se encontraban en un principio, estaba oscura.

Se fijo en todas direcciones pero no pudo encontrar a nadie, se giró para mirar a Robbie. El chico parecía de lo mas asustado posible, pero estaba atento a todo lo que pasaba.

Ambos caminaron con sigilo y antes de llegar a la escalera principal volvieron a sentir pasos, con cadenas que se arrastraban, era ese sujeto, estaba seguro.

Beck pudo ver como las cadenas se perdían por la escalera en la parte derecha de la primera planta. Nuevamente estaban solos.

Sin perder más tiempo, Beck se acercó a la entrada, se pego a la puerta e intento abrirla sin éxito. Ahora su segundo objetivo estaba claro, seguirle las huellas a Jade por donde la había visto por última vez.

Ambos chicos llegaron al pasillo de la izquierda y pudieron ver las escaleras hacia arriba.

-Espera Beck- le suplicó Robbie- nos estamos alejando mucho de Cat.

-Robbie, estoy seguro que Jade subió las escaleras, están en la parte de arriba- manteniendo el tono bajo.

-No estás seguro.

-No hay otro camino.

-Bien… regresemos por Cat y vayamos los tres.

-Perderemos mucho tiempo.

-Sí, pero si nos separamos… ¡perderemos a Cat!

-No perderemos a Cat, ella se mantendrá escondida, ella está a salvo Rob.

-Pero…

Y fue entonces cuando un fuerte ruido de un portazo alertó a los chicos.

-¿Eso fue en el sótano?- se alarmó Robbie, viendo en dirección de donde habían venido.

-No… eso fue más cerca

-Beck, tenemos que volver por Cat.

-Está bien…

Ambos chicos retomaron a sus pasos, el sótano estaba en el pasillo derecho, justo antes de la puerta que terminaba con este… que estaba cerrada… pero ya no.

-¿Esa puerta estaba cerrada?- preguntó Beck con curiosidad.

-Cuando nos perseguía ese tipo, estaba cerrada… pero cuando salimos… no… no lo sé, no me fije- confeso Robbie- No, Beck, hay que ir por Cat- suplicó de nuevo al ver que su amigo pasaba de largo de las escaleras hacia el sótano y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Solo… revisare un poco ¿sí?

Beck entró a la habitación y se encontró con que esta era pequeña, como un estudio chico, con dos sillones y una tela en el suelo, olía realmente mal y a oxido.

-Robbie, ciérrala puerta.

-¿Qué?

-Cierra la puerta, aquí hay algo y no puedo ver en la oscuridad, debo prender la luz.

Su amigo entró con él a al habitación y cerró con cuidado la puerta. Beck apretó el interruptor y la luz los cegó por unos segundos.

Ahora que veía mejor la habitación pudo notar que en efecto era como un estudio, con una mesa, ropero y placar, con un espejo rota manchada de sangre.

-¡Oh por Dios!- se lamentó Robbie, tapándose la boca con su manga, al notar un peluche con entrañas arriba del placar.

-Mira- esta sangre es reciente- le indico Beck un pequeño charco justo en el medio de la habitación- Jade estuvo aquí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Las huellas sobre ese charco tiene la misma forma que sus botas y esa tela de allí es la misma que usaba Tori en su camisa.

-Esta rasgada- aportó Robbie, viendo que solo era parte de una manga- y cubierta de sangre.

-Si…

-¿Qué crees que les paso?

-No lo sé…

Beck siguió buscando en el lugar algo que le indicara el paradero de sus amigos, pero no encontró nada más.

-¿Beck?... el ropero- comentó por lo bajo Robbie, haciendo que el canadiense también mirara en esa dirección

Un enorme ropero estaba parado a un lado, parecía antiguo y era bastante grande. Algo goteaba de él.

Beck se acercó poniendo en cuclillas, tocando el líquido que salía, miró la puerta del ropero y se alejo unos pasos.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó con curiosidad Robbie, pero se callo al ver que los dedos de Beck estaban manchados de sangre.

-Te… tenemos que…que volver con Cat, Beck… tenemos que…- comenzó a tartamudear Robbie, pero Beck dio dos pasos firmes hacia adelante, tomando con ambas manos la puerta del ropero y con un último aire de valor, temiendo poder encontrar lo peor allí, abrió la puerta.

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo el interior, sin poder decir una palabra, sus respiración se agitaron solo de tener esa imagen en frente.

Con la misma ímpetu que Beck abrió la puerta, la cerro. Quedándose inmóvil frente al ropero por unos segundo.

-Esa…esa…esa… Trina- terminó diciendo Robbie en un hilo de voz- la…la…la… colgaron de los tobillos y…y…y… ¡Estaba muerta! Nos vamos a morir todos, todos, nos moriremos… morir… ¡Dios!

-Robbie ¡Robbie!- Beck giro y tomó a su amigo de los hombros- necesito que te calmes, pero a Beck también se le hacía complicando teniendo la imagen de la hermana de Tori colgada como si se estuviera exhibiendo carne, con cortes por todos lados, ya casi no quedaba sangre en su cuerpo- No viste nada ¿entiendes ,Robbie? No vamos a hablar de esto, primero encontraremos a los demás, saldremos de aquí, llamaremos a la policía y ellos se encargaran. No digas nada de esto a nadie… solo harás que se perturben mas.

-La mataron Beck, está muerta… nos moriremos todos.

-Robbie, ¡Robbie! No permitiré que eso pase ¿de acuerdo? Nadie más va a morir, saldremos de esta.

El chico de anteojos se estrujo la cara en sus manos pero terminó asintiendo.

-Vamos por Cat.

Apagaron la luces y con cautela salieron de la habitación, nuevamente nadie los acompañaba. Bajaron al sótano y abrieron la puerta sin ningún problema.

-¿Cat? Sal… debemos irnos- dijo Robbie, aun perturbado, pero intentando disimular. Beck tenía razón, alterar a las chicas solo empeoraría las cosas.

Pero nadie contestó.

-¿Cat?- volvió a llamar.

Le dio otra mirada al lugar antes de encontrarse con la mirada seria de Beck, este solo pudo mirar escaleras arriba antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No está aquí, se ha ido.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor.<strong>

No sé qué decirles… **comenten si les gusto** ;) debo apurar la marcha con esto :P


	4. Las rosas crecieron y también sus espina

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo no haría eso, las rosas han crecido y también sus espinas<strong>_

Jade encendió la luz y lo que vieron los tres lo alivio. Se encontraban en una pequeña cocina, muy pulcra y sin ningún rastro de algo macabro o sangre.

-Por el bien de todos, mejor no toquemos nada- pidió Tori y los demás asintieron.

-¿Vieron esa cosa?- preguntó André.

-No del todo, solo su sombra y partes de sus pies- contestó Jade.

-Era enorme… y horrible- les aseguró el moreno- llevaba con él una especia de mazo o palo con puntas, no parecía amigable.

-Parece que la criatura con al que nos topamos antes no es la única cosa de la que tenemos que cuidarnos- sentencio la gótica.

-Sí, bueno… estamos a salvo aquí- dijo débilmente Tori consiguiendo una mirada dura de Jade.

-¿Y eso que importa? Tenemos que salir de esta cocina y buscar a los demás.

-Yo no creo… no creo que pueda.

-Bien, quédate aquí si quieres, como toda una cobarde, no importa.

-Jade, las cosas en esta casa no están bien. Nosotros no podemos contra esas… cosas ¿Qué quieres hacer?- se defendió Tori.

-¡Buscar a mi novio y salir de aquí!

-Chicas, chicas… cálmense ¿sí?- intervino André- Jade tiene razón, debemos buscar a los demás y juntos salir de aquí.

Ambas dejaron de lado la pequeña pelea y miraron como André se acercaba a la puerta, apoyando su oreja en esta, intentando escuchar del otro lado.

El peraphone de Tori comenzó a sonar ruidosamente.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Apágalo!

Tori sacó rápidamente el aparato y observó que era una llamada, sin miramientos atendió.

La cocina se lleno de los ruidos provenientes del peraphone, del otro lado se escuchaban cosas rompiéndose, vidrios y personas gritando algo que Tori no entendía.

-¿Hola?- intentó la morena.

-¡Tori! ¡Tori!- Escuchó con la inconfundible voz de Jade.

Tori miró hacia su compañera y la encontró de brazos cruzados, mirándola curiosa, pero con la boca cerrada. ¿Entonces no era Jade?

-¡Tori!- insistió la voz del otro lado dando gritos.

-¿Ja…Jade?

-¡Tori! ¡Tienes que matar a Robbie!- siguió gritando la voz mientras se escuchaban más cosas rompiéndose del otro lado- ¡Tienes que matar a Robbie! ¡Por Dios! ¡Mata a Robbie!

-¿Qué?- la latina escuchaba lo que le decían pero no daba crédito. Se fijo rápidamente en su pantalla, y en efecto el contacto que mostraba era Jade.

Miró de nuevo a su compañera en la cocina y esta, escuchando lo que sucedía, le mostró su peraphone, no la estaba llamando.

-¡Mata a Robbie! ¡Dios! ¡Tori!

Un vidrio rompiéndose y un grito del otro lado fue lo último que escucho, antes que el tono de cortado le avisara que la llamada había terminado.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola?

Tori alejó su peraphone y miró a sus amigos, que se miraban también entre ellos, totalmente confundidos.

Jade iba a decir algo pero entonces la perilla de la puerta hizo ruido, alguien intentaba entrar.

Los tres se alejaron de la puerta y pudieron ver como la perilla volvía a girar, pero el seguro del lado interno impedía que se abra.

Sabían que si era alguna de las cosas que habían visto, estaban muertos, cualquiera podría derribar esa puerta.

Volvieron a ver como la perilla giraba de nuevo en su estado normal y luego… nada.

Se quedaron unos minutos más, inmóviles.

-Ya se fue.

-Eso no lo sabes.

André se acercó nuevamente y se pegó a la puerta, luego quito el seguro y la abrió.

-No hay nadie- les dijo luego de mirar por ambos lados.

Ambas chicas se reunieron con él y en efecto, no encontraron nada.

-¿Por dónde?

-A la derecha- indicó Jade.

Caminaron un poco y se toparon con la segunda puerta del pasillo. Jade tomo aire y la abrió.

La luz de adentro estaba encendida y dejaba ver una sala vacía, rectangular, llena de cuadros en las paredes, pero no era lo que más atrajo su atención.

-¡Beck!- llamó la gótica entrando de lleno en la sala y abrazando a su novio en la mitad de esta.

Tori y André entraron también, cerrando la puerta y asegurándola. Vieron como en el medio de la sala se encontraban ya, Robbie y Beck, siendo abrazado por la gotica.

-Dios, estas bien, no sabes cuando me alegra- siguió diciendo Beck, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Al separarse Jade miró a su costado y vio a Robbie, el mismo Robbie de siempre, solo que asustado y traspirando. Recordó la llamada telefónica y al parecer sus otros dos amigos también, porque solo se quedaron viendo con cierto recelo al muchacho.

-¿Qué…que?- tartamudeo el chico- ¿te…tengo algo malo?

-No, no… no es nada- terminó Jade, viendo a Tori a André para que actuaran normal.

-¿Dónde está Cat?- preguntó André cambiando rápidamente la conversación.

-No lo sabemos- contestó Beck- Cuando se fueron ustedes, estuvimos en la sala de abajo por un tiempo. Unos animales, no sé muy bien que eran, intentaron entrar en la casa y le dije a Cat que cerrara la puerta… y luego esa cosa apareció.

-¿La mujer sin piernas?- preguntó Jade.

-No, un sujeto muy alta, con la cara deformada, con un mazo y cadenas, su cuerpo era de un color lila y tenía el cráneo abollado… nos ataco y huimos. Logramos despistarlo al ir escalera arriba y luego bajar, nos escondimos en el sótano del pasillo derecho. Luego de un tiempo pensamos en buscarlos y… le dije a Cat se quedara, que estaba a salvo y que volveríamos por ella pero… cuando regresamos ya no estaba.

-Oh Dios- se lamentó Jade, llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Descuida, la encontraremos, y luego veremos la forma de salir de aquí- la calmó Beck, rozándole el brazo, y notando la prenda de Tori en él, tapando una herida- ¿Qué te paso?

André escuchaba como Jade le contaba a Beck lo que les había tocado vivir en ese tramo de tiempo, pero perdió interés cuando vio un cuadro en una de las paredes. Se acercó a este y lo contemplo más de cerca.

Había dos mujeres desnudas, en poses muy sugerentes, viendo hacia el espectador, como si quisieran llamarlo.

-…Si, está bien. Busquemos a Cat entonces- dijo Beck, luego de haber escuchando el relato de Jade. Si había más de una cosa merodeando en la casa, Cat estaría en problemas y no tenían mucho tiempo que perder.

-Y a Trina- aportó Tori- si su peraphone está aquí significa que ella también, en algún lugar de la casa.

Robbie miró a Beck, pero el chico no pareció inmutarse, miro fijamente a Tori y asintió.

-Sí, busquemos a Trina también, descuida, las encontraremos- terminó Beck, haciendo que Tori sonriera. Quizás las cosas si podrían mejorar.

-No creen que los cuadros son muy raros- comentó André sin apartar la vista del que ya estaba viendo.

Sus amigos, por primera vez dieron una ojeada a la habitación, y en efecto los cuadros era muy raros.

Jade miró uno de cerca, parecía ser de tres sujetos de piel negra, completamente negra y sin ojos, atrás de ellos se podía ver una criatura marrón, tendida en el piso, pero era indescifrable saber que era.

Los demás chicos también pusieron atención en un cuadro.

André seguía absorto a esas figuras femeninas, podía sentir como su imaginación jugaba con ellas un poco, imaginándose lo que el autor intentaba plasmas. Sonrió pensando en eso.

Unos de sus ojos le comenzó a picar, así que con la manga de su disfraz intentó limpiarse, pero el ardor no se iba y de repente los dos ojos le comenzaron a picar. El ardor comenzaba a crecer y crecer y en un momento ya no bastaba sus manos para relajarse.

-¡Ahhhhh!- gritó finalmente, alertando a sus amigos.

Jade se dio vuelta e intentó caminar hacia André, pero algo en sus hombros la detuvo.

-¡Beck!- gritó al notar como varios brazos negros la agarraban, arrastrándola hacia la pared del cuadro.

Beck y Robbie fueron inmediatamente a su socorro, agarrando su brazo y jalándola para el lado opuesto. Tori, quien aun tenía su fierro, corrió y comenzó a pegarle a los brazos.

Estos se rindieron y terminaron soltando a la chica, volviendo a la pintura.

Jade cayó nuevamente en el medio de la habitación abrazada por Beck, que en ningún momento la soltó. Comenzó a llorar aun asustada por el repentino arrebato.

Tori contemplo la escena, también agitada, se apoyó en una pared mientras veía como Beck consolaba a su novia. Suspiró y bajo su vista. Intentó caminar hacia ellos, pero sintió como una pequeña risilla se escuchaba gusto detrás de ella.

-¡Beck! ¡Jade!

Ambos aludidos y Robbie miraron a donde se encontraba Tori y vieron como la mitad de su cuerpo luchaba por salir de un cuadro oscuro. Varias bandas negras la tomaban de la cara y los brazos, atrayéndola más adentro.

-¡Tori!- gritó Beck tomando la mano de la chica y luchando con el cuadro para traerla, Jade corrió también pero la cara de Tori ya no se veía, solo su mano-¡Tori!

El chico trató con todas sus fuerzas, pero el cuadro comenzaba a consumirlo a él también. Jade lo agarró y lo comenzó a tirar. Ambos lucharon para alejarse y finalmente cayeron al suelo.

-¡No!- gritó Beck golpeando el cuadro por donde había desaparecido Tori, el cual ahora era totalmente solido y todo de negro- ¡No!

Los tres se quedaron viendo ese sector de la pared, en busca de algún indicio de cómo ayudar a su amiga, pero no encontraban nada, solo sus zapatillas justo debajo del cuadro.

Unos sollozos en sus espaldas los hicieron voltear.

-¡André!

Los chicos corrieron hacia su amigo, quien se encontraba postrado de rodillas, agarrándose su rostro y lamentándose.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa?

Jade miró como las manos de André, que cubrían su rostro, estaban manchadas de sangre.

-¿André?- lo llamó tomando sus muñecas y destapando su rostro- Oh Dios…

-No puede ser- exclamó Beck al observarlo también. Los parpados de su amigo estaban totalmente rasgados y los orificios a donde deberían estar sus ojos, ahora ya no había nada.

…

La cabeza de Tori le daba vueltas. Intentó sentarse mientras se la tocaba, sentía que le palpitaba de dolor cerca de su frente.

La luz que la envolvía no dejaba que su vista se centrara aun. Le tomó unos segundos hasta que pudo acomodarse y, poniéndose de pie, pudo finalmente comprobar a donde estaba.

Parecía una cocina, predominantemente blanca, con muebles de madera del mismo color, muy armonizada y alegre, tenía varias ventanas por donde un brillante y cálido sol entraba.

-¿André? ¿Beck?- comenzó a llamar, viendo que se encontraba totalmente sola- ¿Robbie?- siguió intentando acercándose a la única puerta que veía, y que al juzgar por la ventana a su lado, daba hacia afuera -¿Jade?

-Dime.

Tori giró rápidamente y se encontró con la dueña de esa voz. Jade estaba sentada en una de las blancas sillas, frente a la mesa de la cocina. Se levantó y dejo ver que llevaba puesto un vestido casual blanco, su rostro totalmente libre de pinturas, mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Jade?- vuelve a preguntar Tori, pero esta solo le sonríe- ¿Qué haces vestida asi?

-¿No te gusta?

-¿Qué? No, no es eso… pero ¿Cuándo te cambiaste?

-No se dé que hablas- dijo Jade, acercándose aun mas- Tori…

La latina sentía a su cuerpo algo adormilado, al igual que su cabeza, había dejado de dolerle solo para ahora sentirse algo aturdida, desorientada.

-N…no importa. ¡Jade! Tenemos que buscar a los chicos- recordó de repente y se sintió mas despierta.

-¿A los chicos?

-Si, a Beck, a Robbie… Cat está perdida también.

-Oh, los chicos, claro, iremos enseguida pero… tu cabeza aun te duele ¿verdad?

-Un poco… si…

-¿Por qué no te sientas por unos momentos? te preparé un té- siguió Jade, acercándose a una tetera y vertiendo su contenido en una taza

Mientras más observaba Tori ese comportamiento, mas desorientada se sentía. Era algo en ella que le recomendaba que se relaje, que esto estaba bien, que todo iba a estar bien.

Jade puso la taza con un plato a juego en la mesa y se sentó nuevamente en una silla, invitando a Tori a sentarse. Esta lo hizo y miró el contenido. Era de un marrón oscuro y desprendía un aroma muy dulce.

-Bebe un poco, te sentirás mejor- le recomendó Jade con una cálida sonrisa que la convenció. Bebió el contenido y sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba aun más- esta rico ¿verdad?

-Si…- contestó Tori con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta cuando sonríes… te hace ver tan linda- comentó Jade, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco y bajara la mirada.

-Gracias.

-No tienes de que- siguió la de piel pálida, tocando con su palma la mejilla de la chica y acariciándola con su pulgar- eres muy linda, siempre lo he creído. Me encanta lo bronceado de tu piel… y más aun cuando tus hermosas mejillas se sonrojan… como ahora.

Tori volvió su vista a Jade y, en efecto, sentía que sus mejillas le ardían, no pudo evitar sonreír. Vio como la mujer que tenía en frente estaba muy atenta a ella, mirándola a los ojos y consiguiendo toda su atención.

-¡Los chicos!- dijo de repente Tori, recordándolo todo y poniéndose de pie, sintiendo algo de culpa por estar pensando en otras cosas que no sea la seguridad de sus amigos- ¡Tenemos que buscar a los chicas, Jade!

La morena se paró y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla y buscar a sus amigos, pero entonces una mano pálida se apoya por sobre la suya, evitando que la abra.

-Pero afuera es muy peligroso, Tori. Aquí estas a salvo… conmigo- la voz de Jade le hacían cosquillas en su oreja. Giró para ver que la tenía muy cerca a ella.

Jade solo la contempla mientras tomaba con su otra mano su mejilla, deslizándola hasta su cuello y finalmente dejándola descansar en su pecho.

-Tu corazón esta latiendo como loco- le comentó con cariño.

-Si…sí, bueno, es que… amm

-Shhh- le dijo, tapándole los labios con un dedo- yo ya lo sé todo. No tienes que explicar nada.

-¿Lo...lo sabes?

-Sí, lo sé todo… Cat me lo dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Ella me conto lo que le dijiste esa noche y me dijo tu pequeño plan- siguió Jade- vino a mi "advirtiéndome" con asco, para que yo pudiera evitarlo ¿sabes?

Tori ahora solo la miraba con cierta preocupación, intentaba ver en esos ojos, tan claros, alguna señal de mentira o de broma, pero Jade solo la miraba con cariño.

-No hacía falta que Cat me lo contara ¿sabes?- siguió hablando- te atrape muchas veces viéndome… y sé que no eran miradas inocentes. Sé que revisas mi perfil muchas veces, mi computadora me notifica ¿sabías? Se de las fotos mías que tienes en tu teléfono… no puedo evitar pensar que cosas haces para creer que la necesitas siempre a mano.

-No… no es lo que parece, no…

-Oh, es totalmente lo que parece… yo te gusto, más que eso, estas enamorada de mi… ¿Crees que no lo noto? Siempre lo supe, lo sé todo. Desde tus pensamientos más inocentes sobre mí, deseando que comparamos una escena de besos en escenario… hasta los pensamientos más bajos que te atacan por la noche y no te dejan dormir, pidiéndote que los atiendas mientras tienes una imagen de mi en tu cabeza… lo sé…

-Yo…yo…yo… lo lamento tanto.

-Por Dios, no. No lo lamentes. No me das asco, Tori.

-¿No?- preguntó, sintiendo que todo le daba vergüenza ya. Todos sus planes, todos sus miedos, todas, todos los cuidados que había tenido, nada de eso importaba ya, y aun así, el temor de que Jade la odiara y se alejara seguía aun en ella.

-Claro que no. Me hace sentir muy bien que te guste Porque ¿sabes?- preguntó lo ultimo acercándose nuevamente al oído de Tori- tu también me gustas… y mucho.

Jade alejó su rostro y Tori la miraba muy atentamente, no pudiendo creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Estaba muy cerca y su respiración le chocaba en la cara con un dulce aroma, muy parecido al té.

-¿Beck? ¿Qué hay de Beck?- preguntó Tori, pero de repente todo volvió a su cabeza- ¡Beck! ¡Los chicos! Jade, tenemos que buscar a los chicos. Cat y Trina están aun perdidas y…

Tori se había zafado del agarre de Jade y volvió a encarar la puerta, abriéndola.

Del otro lado se podía ver una pradera verde, muy verde, llena de rosas esparcidas al azar, con pastos altos, pero algo en el paisaje no cuadraba. Había un cuadro, suspendido en el aire. Tori no alcanzaba a ver de qué se trataba, pero le recordó a los cuadros que había en la habitación.

-Tori- la llamó Jade- ¿Es más importante eso… que yo?

Tori volvió a ver a la que le hablaba, sin comprender.

-Quédate conmigo- le dijo acercándose de nuevo- aquí estas a salvo… y te juro que nada me importa más que estés a salvo… conmigo… aquí, juntas… Juntas como siempre deseaste que estemos… juntas así- le dijo acercándose, abrazándola por la cintura y tocando con su nariz la de Tori- para siempre.

Y la besó, justo en los labios. Tori podía sentir como sus parpados le pesaba. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jade, sintiendo como un nudo se le hacía en la garganta y las lagrimas le amenazaban con salir. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por ese beso, ese que tanto había soñado con recibir.

Se separaron luego de unos momentos. Tori abrió sus ojos y sentía sus mejillas mojadas, Jade le sonreía con todo el cariño que jamás había visto.

-Te amo- dijo la chica de piel pálida, mientras limpiaba con su pulgar las lágrimas de las mejillas de Tori- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Jade- contestó apenas Tori, mirándola a los ojos, esos que tanto les gustaba mirar- pero tú no eres Jade.

La sonrisa de la mujer que tenía en frente se desvaneció y Tori se alejó de ella. Le dio la espalda y se dispuso a caminar por la pradera para acercarse al cuadro. Sabía que esa era la salida, sino ¿por qué más la cuidaría con tanto recelos "Jade"?

Apenas puso un pie en el frio pasto recordó que estaba totalmente descalza. Dio otro paso y lo retiró con mucho dolor, cayendo de nuevo en el suelo de madera de la cocina.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, las rosas han crecido mucho y también sus espinas- sugirió la mujer.

Tori miró la planta de su pie y pudo ver que se había lastimado, saco una pequeña espina de allí y la miro con atención, luego miró el resto del pasto afuera y pudo ver entre ellos muchos tallos con espinas esparcidos.

-No puede ser…

-Quédate conmigo, Tori. Yo te amo

-¡Cállate!- grito la latina poniéndose de pie e intentando pisar nuevamente el pasto evitando las espinas.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que sintió que su dedos se había pinchando, con dolor retiró su pie, pero al querer pisar de nuevo, lo apoyo de lleno en más espinas que había evitado antes.

-¡Ahh! -gritó con dolor y retrocedió rápidamente de nuevo a la cocina.

-Mi pobre Tori, no hagas esto, ven. Te curare el pie.

-¡Cállate!- le volvió a gritar, viendo como sus pies sangraban.

-Te amo, Tori, siempre te he amado. Beck es solo mi novio, porque tengo miedo, miedo de que la sociedad nos rechace, pero te amo, Tori. Quiero estar contigo. Amor

-¡Cállate!

Tori se puso de nuevo de pie, lloraba, pero no por el dolor que estos emanaban, sino por las palabras que estaba escuchando.

Noches enteras imaginándose a Jade diciendo algo así, justificando el porqué estaba con Beck, soñando que quizás si le correspondía.

Jade la abrazó por los costados y le beso la mejilla. La latina la apartó y dio otros pasos, sintiendo como las espinas la dañaban de nuevo, volviendo a caer en la cocina. Sus pies sangraban.

Lloraba aun mas, sintiendo la impotencia en su ser, no podía salir de allí, no podía. Ni siquiera daba 5 pasos y las espinas eran peor.

Se puso de nuevo en pie, pisando dolorosamente el suelo de madera y viendo como este se manchaba de sangre.

Jade la abrazó y esta le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo abrumada y sensible.

-Quédate conmigo, no tienes porque sufrir, nunca más, te amo, por favor, quédate.

-No puedo- contestó entre sollozos Tori.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque… yo… tengo que encontrar a Jade.

-Yo soy Jade, y te amo, Tori.

-No, no eres… La verdadera Jade está en peligro, con mis amigos y… tengo que encontrarla.

-¡Oh, Tori! Mi amor, tú no eres capaz de defender a tus amigos, eres hasta una carga para ellos. Quédate aquí, conmigo, se feliz… y deja que ellos también lo sean.

-No… no… no… debo asegurarme que están bien… yo los ayudare…

-Tori… quédate conmigo, te amo.

-No… no me amas. Yo lo sé, la verdadera Jade tampoco me ama… pero, tengo que encontrarla… tengo que decírselo, me prometí decírselo- contestó Tori, alejándose de la Jade que la tenia abrazada y, rengueando, se acercó nuevamente al exterior.

Se puso en marcha de nuevo, intentando evitar las espinas, pero fallando a los pocos pasos. Gritó con dolor al sentir como unas se le clavaban en sus plantes, penetrando en su carne, pero en vez de tirarse hacia atrás, dio un paso más hacia adelante, gritando nuevamente por el daño.

-¿Por qué me odias Tori? ¡¿Por qué?!- le gritaba la Jade de la cocina con malestar.

La latina dio otros pasos más hasta que el dolor le fue insoportable, cayendo en sus rodillas y manos, lastimándose aun más.

-¡Ven, Tori, regresa! Por favor, yo te amo, no puedo vivir si ti. Te vas a morir ¿tanto me odias? aquí a mi lado estarás a salvo, curare tus heridas… todas tus heridas- seguía suplicando Jade.

-No- se lamentaba Tori. Las lágrimas salían de ella mientras su boca salivaba bastante dejándola caer en el suelo. El dolor y el ardor eran insoportables.

Miro hacia arriba y el cuadro aun estaba lejos. No lo lograría.

Se miró las manos, apoyadas en las espinas y como estas ya sangraban. Las presiono aun más, sintiendo como las espinas se incrustaban, llegando hasta sus huesos. Las presiono aun más y gritó.

Se obligo a ponerse de pie nuevamente y dio el siguiente paso con firmeza, apoyando bien el pie, dejando que las espinas nuevamente penetraran su piel.

-¡Jade!- gritó dando el siguiente paso- ¡Jade! ¡Jade! ¡Jade!

Caminó, cayéndose cada tantos, todo el tiempo repitiendo ese nombre. El dolor en sus plantas era tal que sus piernas habían comenzado a entumecerse.

Llego al cuadro mordiendo el labio fuertemente. Apoyó sus manos en el borde y notó como sus dedos lo traspasaban. Se subió al marco y con decisión paso su cabeza.

Cayó de cara a la sala, lastimándose el rostro con un suelo de madera claro.

Levantó su vista y reconoció el cuarto de cuadros, miró a su alrededor y nuevamente estaba sola.

Lloró sin ningún tipo de tapujo, tocándose sus pies lastimados.

Le tomó varios minutos sacar las espinas de su piel y de su ropa. Cuando finalizó, pudo ver a su costado sus zapatillas. Apretando fuertemente los dientes, se puso el calzado y con mucho esfuerzo se paro.

El dolor seguía siendo impresionante, pero se juro que seguiría, tenía que buscar a los chicos, tenía que encontrar a Jade. Juntos se reunirían con Trina y Cat, saldrían de aquí y entonces…entonces…

Tori miró nuevamente el cuadro por donde había salido. Sus bordes estaba rodeado de espinas negras con rosas rojas y en el centro se podía ver a una mujer, con la piel negra como el carbón y ojos blancos sin pupilas, levantando una mano a modo de saludó. Le sonreía.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor<strong>

¿Les gusto el cap?

¿Verdad que estuvo bueno? XD

Ok, no u.u

Muy pronto el siguiente capítulo… ammm muy muy muy pronto. En unas cuantas horas después de que limpie los platos y me siente a pensar en esto XD


	5. Antes de abandonarla

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

><p><em><strong>Antes de abandonarla<strong>_

Jade y Beck caminaban de la mano, El largo pasillo que daba a la derecha, doblaba y aun le seguía otro aun más largo, se podía ver una puerta al final.

-¿Crees que encontremos a los demás?- preguntó la chica.

-No lo sé, eso espero- le contestó vagamente su novio.

Jade giró su cabeza, para ver como detrás suyo Robbie ayudaba como podía a Andre a seguir caminando. El de anteojos lo agarraba de la cintura mientras el moreno apoyaba su brazo sobre su cuello, completamente ciego.

-Jade… aunque salgamos de aquí, no creo que André vuelva a ver- comentó Beck en un susurro, solo para que ella lo escuchara.

-Pero le dijiste que en buscaría una ambulancia y todo estaría bien.

-Jade… no tiene ninguno de sus ojos.

La gótica guardo silencio, aceptando lo que ya sabía, pero se negaba a asimilar.

-¿Beck?- susurró también- ¿Estuviste todo el tiempo con Robbie?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando estábamos con Tori, recibimos una llamada… de mí.

-¿Qué?

-No sé cómo explicarlo, pero la voz era idéntica a la mía y el registro decía que era mi peraphone. Gritaba y había mucho ruido, le suplicaba a Tori que matara a Robbie- terminó de contar.

Beck tomo su tiempo para asimilar esto.

-Debe ser un truco. Estuve todo el tiempo con Robbie, nada en el cambio, todo el tiempo asustado y pegado a Cat. No es un buen actor, si escondía algo, lo hubiera sabido.

-Entiendo…- dijo Jade- ¿Beck? Hay algo que me estas ocultando ¿no es cierto? Te conozco, y eres un increíble actor… y también se que eres capaz de llevarte secretos a la tumba con tal de mantenernos a salvo… pero por favor… ¿Beck? Si a Cat le paso algo, por favor dímelo.

-No, Jade. Realmente no sé donde esta Cat… pero tienes razón, hay algo mas… encontramos a Trina.

Jade miró fijamente a su novio mientras seguía caminando, pero este no volvía a mirarla.

-Si- le aseguró Beck, leyéndole la mente.

-¿Cat la vio?

-No, solo yo y Robbie… estaba en un ropero, en el primer piso, en una habitación pequeña.

Jade se tapo la boca al recordar el ropero que goteaba.

-Oh por Dios.

-Jade, no digas nada… tenemos que salir de aquí y eso solo pondría mas nervioso a todos.

Siguieron caminando en silencio.

-¿Crees que encontraremos a Tori?

-No lo sé, pero la buscaremos, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro alcance, primero- siguió diciendo el moreno- haremos todo lo posible… antes de abandonarla.

…

Tori dejo caer su hombro contra la pared luego de cerrar la puerta de la sala de cuadros, se encontraba nuevamente en el pasillo y la oscuridad la invadió.

Le era muy dificultoso moverse y caminar. Sabía que si algo la atacaba iba a estar a su merced, pero lo que más lamentaba de todo era encontrarse sola.

Nunca fue el tipo de chica que disfrutara de las películas de terror, y ahora parecía estar viviendo una. Le daba miedo levantar la mirada y fijarse en el lugar al mismo tiempo que le daba miedo no poder ver si de verdad se encontraba sola.

Sentía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento… pero entonces recordó que debía ser fuerte. Su promesa.

Respiró profundamente y levantó su vista. Un pequeño rayo de luz a su izquierda le llamó la atención.

Pasando por el descanso de la escalera, al lado izquierdo de la primera planta, se podía ver el marco de una puerta abierta con la luz encendida.

Lo pensó por mucho tiempo, pero no sabía que creer. Los chicos se había estado desplazando en la oscuridad por miedo a que los descubrieran… pero quizás si eran ellos, quizás habían encontrado algo… o quizás era una trampa.

Luego de pensarlo mucho decidió acercarse y revisar. Caminó como pudo desde la puerta donde se encontraba a la sala con luz.

El pasillo seguía un poco mas, donde una puerta cerrada terminaba con él.

Tori se acercó un poco al marco e inclinó su cabeza, apenas viendo la habitación iluminada.

Se trataba de una sala pequeña, con una mesa ratona en el centro y cojines en el suelo. De un verde muy brillantes las paredes, pero sin ningún cuadro, excepto por un reloj de pared con péndulo en el medio y un espejo, colgado en la pared izquierda, totalmente roto.

Pero no había nadie.

Un poco más confiada, ingresó en la habitación, apoyándose en el marco, la revisó de nuevo pero realmente no había nada fuera de lo que podía encontrar.

Creyó escuchar un susurro a la par, y miró rápidamente hacia allí, pero no vio nada, solo el pasillo vacio.

Se concentró en la puerta cerrada nuevamente y creyó escuchar mas susurros provenientes de ese sector.

Se acercó hacia allí y pegándose a la puerta pudo escuchar aun más cerca los susurros. La abrió al tiempo que una fugaz ráfaga de viento la golpeaba en la cara.

La habitación no estaba del todo a oscuras y Tori entró en ella. Pudo ver unos candelabros con velas encendidas a los costados. Parecía una especie de biblioteca. Estantes grandes de libro se veían primero, seguido de otras filas intercaladas.

Tori se adentró dando dos pasos pero entonces los susurros comenzaron a ser más fuertes y regulares. Sentía susurros de todos lados, aturdiéndola.

Se tapó los oídos cerrando fuerte los ojos, pero los siguió escuchado de todas formas, de todos lados, cada vez más insistentes.

-Por favor, paren- pidió apenas… y ya no escucho nada.

Abrió los ojos, destapándose los oídos y en efecto, todos los susurros se habían esfumado. Creyó que quizás se había quedado sorda, pero entonces escucho un nuevo susurró.

La voz se le hizo familiar. La siguió, cruzando a través de unos estantes. Llegó hasta el final de la habitación, y como había hecho las anteriores veces, movió su cabeza, pegándose a un costado y pudo ver a la dueña de esa voz.

Cat hablaba con alguien, que al parecer estaba en la pared. Tori inclinó su cabeza aun más y pudo ver con quien… o con que.

Al frente de Cat, justo delante de un espejo, un hombre alto, de traje y un sombrero enorme negro la miraba atentamente. Parecía de raza afroamericana, pero había algo que perturbaba mucho al verlo, era como si una enorme sombra lo envolviera. Llevaba una rasta abajo del sombrero y un bastón, también negro, con una empuñadura que brillaba a la luz de la vela.

-¿Cat?- preguntó Tori saliendo de su escondite.

La figura giro violentamente, mirándola y haciendo un paso hacia atrás se esfumo, dejando una mirada dorada deshaciéndose en el aire.

-¡Tori!- reconoció la pelirroja corriendo a su encuentro y abrazándola.

La latina se resintió del abrazo, ya que el peso de Cat la hizo apoyarse de lleno en sus plantas, haciendo que el dolor la postrara de rodillas. Aun así no despegó su vista de la pared donde la figura se había desvanecido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó, pero Cat simplemente la miraba atenta.

-Estas muy mal herida ¿Qué paso?- dijo preocupada la pelirroja, viendo con horror las heridas que Tori llevaba en sus manos y rodilla- ¡Tienes las zapatillas llena de sangre, Tori!

-Estoy bien, Cat…

-Claro que no ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Y los chicos?

-Yo…yo me separe, no sé donde están.

-Oh Tori- siguió lamentándose Cat, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, viéndola con mucha preocupación.

-¿Cat? ¿Con quién hablabas? ¿Por qué te separaste de Beck?

-Yo… ammm, no lo sé… no se qué paso, simplemente…- Cat intercalaba su mirada entre los ojos de Tori sus manos- Tori, se donde podemos curar tus heridas, luego hablaremos, no estamos a salvo aquí.

Cat ayudó a Tori a pararse y paso uno de sus brazos por sus hombros. La morena le sonrió, agradeciendo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Sabía que Cat era débil, y no soportaría su peso, así que no quiso apoyarse tanto en ella, pero luego de dar unos pasos volvió a sentir el dolor, y agradeció tenerla a su lado.

La más pequeña la llevó hasta la habitación iluminada del reloj. Dejo a Tori apoyada en una pared y se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación, apoyó su mano en la pared del fondo y la empujo, esta se abrió como si se tratara de una puerta.

Cat volvió a Tori y la tomó como antes. La latina no opuso resistencia mientras era llevada por esta a través del compartimiento. Entraron y la pelirroja cerró nuevamente la entrada.

Tori pudo ver que se trataba de una sala amplia, con una fuente en el medio y varios colchones blancos distribuidos en el suelo. Sabanas blancas apiladas a los costados con botellas. Había cuatro lámparas de aceite en cada esquina, emanando una luz azul que iluminaba el lugar.

Observó también, cerca de la fuente, pedazos de espejos hechos añicos.

-¿Qué es este sitio?

-Es un refugio- contestó con simpleza Cat, sentando a Tori en uno de los colchones.

-¿Un refugio? ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

Cat miró atentamente a Tori por unos momentos, antes de desviar su mirada y buscar algo en una de las esquinas.

-¿Cat?

-Me perdí, y al buscar a los chicos me encontré con esto- contestó, agarrando una botella vacía y llenándola de agua de la fuente. Se acercó a Tori con unos trapos blanco y se sentó a la par suya.

-Cat… ¡Auch!

La latina cerró los ojos por la presión que su amiga había ejercido al limpiar su mano.

-Lo siento- se disculpó esta, vertiendo más agua en la mano de Tori y secándola luego con la toalla.

-Cat, no tenemos tiempo para esto, debemos buscar a los chicos y…

-Tori…- la interrumpió Cat, mirándola con cariño- déjame hacer esto ¿sí?

-Cat, no hay tiempo, estoy bien y…

-No lo estas- la volvió a cortar, mientras ahora le quitaba una zapatilla. Tori rápidamente detuvo su mano- por favor…- le pidió la pelirroja, mirándola con calidez.

La latina suspiró, no quería que Cat vea sus pies, sabia la gravedad de estos y si los veía no la dejaría salir a buscar a los chicos.

-Por favor- repitió Cat tomando la mano y retirándola de sus zapatillas. Tori terminó cediendo.

Sus manos quitaron el calzado con lentitud y quiso llorar al ver los pies de su amiga.

-Oh Tori- se volvió a lamentar.

Los pies de la latina estaban destrozados, podía ver la carne viva en varios sectores y como la sangre aun salía de las heridas.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó mirandola a los ojos, pero la morena desvió la mirada.

Tori se mordió el labio cuando sitio como Cat limpiaba con sus manos las heridas con el agua, para luego pasar unos trapos sobre sus pies. Le dolía nuevamente pero se resistió de quejarse, sabia que lo que Cat hacia era necesario.

La pelirroja siguió lavando sus pies, viendo con tristeza las feas marcas que estos tenían.

Finalmente los secó y los vendó rasgando una de las telas limpias que había en la habitación.

-Gracias- contestó Tori, cuando Cat comenzó a vendar también sus manos.

Luego de que la más pequeña atara el último nudo en la venda de su mano izquierda, Tori intentó pararse, pero viendo sus intenciones, Cat le sostuvo el hombro obligándola a desistir.

-Cat, tenemos que buscar a los chicos.

-No puedes, estas muy mal herida, quédate aquí conmigo.

Tori miró a su compañera con alerta, recordando la última vez que había escuchado algo parecido. Mas la cara de Cat no era alegre, sino verdaderamente preocupada.

-No puedo, debo buscarlos- insistió Tori, intentando ponerse nuevamente de pie, pero Cat lo volvió a evitar- ¡Cat!

-¡Esta bien!- contestó con firmeza la pelirroja- Quieres buscar a Jade ¿verdad?

Tori no contestó. Miró a su amiga por unos momentos, recordando lo que le confesó noches atrás. Cat la inspeccionó y tomó su silencio como una afirmación.

-Yo se que estas muy preocupada por los chicos, principalmente por Jade, de verdad que lo entiendo... Así que quédate aquí- siguió Cat- yo buscare a Jade y los demás… y los traeré aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-No puedes ir tu sola, Cat ¿No viste esas cosas?

-Estuve sola por horas, no me va a pasar nada, soy chiquita y escurridiza- le dijo con una sonrisa- si algo me ataca… huiré y me esconderé… pero si algo nos ataca… no podrás huir y esconderte… apenas te puedes mover- siguió Cat, rompiendo el orgullo de Tori- harás que nos maten a las dos.

La latina bajó su mirada apretando sus dientes. Realmente seguía siendo una carga.

-Tori… pro favor quédate aquí- siguió diciendo Cat- buscare a los chicos y los traeré aquí, lo prometo, no me tardare ¿Si?

-Cat… no… si algo malo te pasa…

-¿Estas preocupada por mi?- preguntó con inocencia.

-Claro que me preocupas…

-Pero más te preocupa Jade ¿no es cierto?

Tori no contesto, el comentario la saco totalmente de lugar, solo se quedo viendo como Cat le sonreía de lado.

-Déjame buscarla, la encontrare, seguro… y la traeré ¿sí?- terminó diciendo, parándose y acercándose a la entrada-Y Tori… No te acerques a los espejos.

…

Al abrir la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo, Beck se topó con una escalera, subió hasta llegar a la siguiente planta y se cercioró que no había peligro. Entonces les indicó a Jade y los demás que podía subir.

Los cuatros amigos se encontraron entonces en la segunda planta de la casa. Esta estaba compuesta por una enorme sala iluminada por una araña de luz ubicada en el centro. La sala era larga y dejaba ver otra puerta justo en frente. A la derecha estaba cubierta de ventanales y la izquierda por dos puestas separadas, justo en medio de estas se podía ver un soldado.

Los tres miraron con detenimiento al soldado inmóvil, que se mantenía de pie. Era la representación exacta de esos soldados ingleses de juguete, con su saco rojo, pantalones azules y sombrero alto negro. Llevaba un rifle sostenido en estado de firme y sus ojos negros miraban al frente.

-Es un soldado de cascanueces- dijo Jade luego de mirarlo por un tiempo.

-Eso parece- concordó Beck.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con curiosidad André.

-Nada, hay un juguete gigante de un soldado, pero no se mueve ni nada, también hay tres puertas. Dos a los costados y una al final de la sala- le comentó Jade.

Beck tomó la manija de la puerta a la izquierda del soldado, la abrió y se cercioro que el muñeco siguiera en su lugar. Nada. Parecía realmente una estatua sin más ni menos.

-Entren- les indicó el moreno, mientras Robbie conducía a André dentro de la nueva sala y Jade los seguía. Beck terminó entrando y cerrando la puerta.

La nueva sala también estaba iluminada. Tenía una enorme mesa con muchas sillas de un brillante marrón. Una fina alfombra roja cubría el medio y en una de las paredes se podía ver un precioso mueble a juego, con un espejo. Al final de la sala otra mesa más pequeña, contenía una caja que brillaba en un dorado intenso.

-¿Que sucede?- volvió a preguntar André.

-Nada- contestó Robbie, sentando con cuidado a su amigo en unas de las sillas de la gran mesa- estamos en otra sala, no hay nadie aquí, estamos a salvo, descuida- lo animó con calidez. El moreno asintió.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- preguntó Jade, mientras se acercaba a la caja, ahora más de cerca se daba cuenta que era un cofre.

-No lo sé- le dijo Beck poniendo a su nivel y mirándola también.

Robbie revisaba la habitación lejos de los chicos, se fijo en el mueble y vio que este tenía dos cajones, se acercó abriendo uno y después el otro, pero estaban vacios.

Algo en el espejo llamó su atención, parecía que su reflejo se había movido sin que él lo hiciera. Imposible ¿verdad?

Se acercó aun mas, concentrando en mirarse. Su maquillaje de vampiro estaba totalmente corrido por las lágrimas que había derramado y realmente tenía mala pinta.

Se miró mas fijamente, algo en sus ojos no estaba bien. Se quitó sus anteojos y los limpio con su ropa, antes de ponérselos nuevamente.

Miró el reflejo una vez más, observándolo atento a los ojos… y este le sonrió.

-Deberíamos abrirlo- dijo Jade

-No lo sé- Siguió Beck, había algo que le hacía desconfiar del cofre. Pero Jade extendió la mano- Espera- le dijo tomándola- lo hare yo.

La gótica retiro su mano y observo a su novio, este tomo la tapa del cofre con sus dos manos y tomando aire se dispuso a abrirlo.

-¡No lo abras!

Jade y Beck se dieron vuelta rápidamente, mirando hacia la entrada.

-No lo abras- repitió Cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor<strong>

Comenten, comentar es amar y apoyar ;)

El siguiente capítulo en un par de horas, espero :P


	6. Sí que hay una salida

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sí que hay una salida<strong>_

Tori aun estaba sentada en el colchón cuando la paciencia que tenía se le comenzaba a acabar. Quiso saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Cat la había dejado fijándose en su peraphone, pero al revisar la hora le pareció imposible.

-Las nueve de la noche… imposible- murmuró. Sabía que esa fue la hora en la que más o menos había entrado a la casa, y estaba convencida que habían pasado varias mas desde que estaban perdidos.

Esperó unos minutos más, hasta que ideas espeluznantes de lo que le podría estar pasado a los chicos la superaron.

Se puso de pie, aun le dolían bastantes. Se acercó a la entrada y la pasó. El cuarto del reloj estaba iluminado y con la puerta de entrada cerrada esta vez, se dirigió a ella y la abrió, miró hacia varios costados del pasillo sin lograr ver nada peligroso.

Salió unos pasos y entonces vio la puerta de la izquierda, la biblioteca, abierta. Estaba segura que la había cerrado cuando Cat la trajo. Quizás uno de los chicos se había metido allí y al ser el lugar más cercano que tenia para explorar, decidió adentrarse.

Una vez adentro descubrió que el sitio seguía igual, con los candelabros encendidos pero sin ningún murmullo, no se escuchaba nada.

Se acercó hasta el último estante de la pared, viendo de reojo nuevamente a donde había encontrado a Cat. Nadie.

Tori comenzó a caminar por el último pasillo, acercándose a ese lugar. Vio de costado el espejo donde el espectro había desaparecido, estaba intacto y parecía brillar.

"No te acerques a los espejos" Recordó que Cat le recomendó.

¿Por qué Cat parecía saber más de la cuenta? ¿Tanto había aprendido sola desde que se separo de Beck?

Tori calculaba que entr horas habían pasado desde que encontraron el peraphone de Trina, entre esconderse y aguardar en el estudio de abajo, salir y recibir la llamada en la cocina, aguardar allí, encontrar a los chicos en la sala de cuadros…no sabía cuando tiempo había estado inconsciente en la cocina blanca, pero por lo menos un buen tiempo, y también luego, charlando con la Jade que se encontraba allí, y mucho más tiempo dándose valor para seguir caminando por las espinas, recuperarse, avanzar, encontrar a Cat.

No, había pasado mucho tiempo… ¿pero realmente eso bastaba para que una pequeña pelirroja aprendiera tanto?

Algo en el espejo llamó su atención, una especie de sombra que se mecía un poco. Se acercó manteniendo una distancia prudente. Ya podía ver su cabeza en el reflejo, se aproximó un poco más y ya estaba de frente.

Lucia realmente mal, su cara tenía algunos arañazos y la parte de la rodilla de sus jeans estaba rasgada. Toda su ropa tenía rastros de sangre… pero su piel no. Cat había hecho un buen trabajo limpiándola, sonrió al recordarlo.

Creyó ver una sombra en el espejo, algo meciéndose justo detrás de sus hombros. Se acercó un poco mas hasta que distinguió unos zapatos que se balanceaban apenas, atrás, justo por arriba de su cabeza, siguió subiendo por unos pantalones y una camisa.

Tori se tapó la boca y giró rápidamente viendo atrás suyo, no podía ver nada. Miró hacia el techo y encontró muchas sogas oscuras que tenían un nudo, haciendo que una "o" se formara en las extremidades. El techo estaba lleno de ellas, pero nada más. Las velas hacían que sombras se formaran en la parte alta de los techos, sombras con forma humana.

Tori volvió a ver por el espejo hacia arriba, cerciorándose de lo que había visto, y sus ojos se horrorizaron al ver personas colgadas, muertos ahorcados, aun suspendidos en sus sogas. Personas de todas las edades, grandes y niños, con los ojos abiertos sin expresión, inmóviles.

Pero una figura fue la que más le llamó la atención, porque el atuendo le parecía familiar, la compostura también. Tori necesito solo fijarse un poco más para ver con horror,, el cadáver colgado de Robbie.

…

Cat abrió el pasaje dejando pasar a los chicos a la guarida, sus ojos buscaron rápidamente a Tori pero no la encontraron.

-¿Tori?- preguntó con preocupación. Pero la sala estaba vacía.

-¿Estás segura que la dejaste aquí?

-Sí, si- contestó con nerviosismo, señalando el colchón sucio con sangre donde había limpiado a Tori- Dios, debí tardarme mucho ¡Tori!

Cat se dio vuelta, lista para salir a buscar a su amiga, pero apenas abrió nuevamente del pasaje, se chocó con un cuerpo.

Tori estaba de pie, llorando.

-¡Tori!- dijo Cat ayudándola a sostenerse y haciéndola entrar, cerrando la puerta una vez que las dos estuvieron adentro- ¿Qué paso? ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Cat, es Robbie… él… él…él…- comenzó a decir la latina, pero entonces vio a Jade detrás de Cat, luego a Beck y ambos la miraban confundidos.

-¿Yo qué?- preguntó una voz a su lado, se giro y pudo ver a Robbie de pie, mirándola con atención, detrás de él, André se encontraba sentando en un colchón.

-¡Gracias al cielo!- exclamó Tori, acercándose rápidamente a Robbie y abrazándolo con fuerza- Robbie…

Los chicos vieron la escena sin comprender, pero no dijeron nada. Tori permaneció abraza al chico hasta que notó como no le correspondían el abrazo, pero su atención fue dirigida rápidamente a André.

-¿Qué le paso a André?- susurró mientras soltaba al titiritero y miraba los parpados de su amigo- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué paso?- preguntó volviendo su cara a los demás chicos.

-No lo sabemos, él simplemente estaba mirando un cuadro en esa sala y… luego tu desapareciste… cuando lo volvimos a ver él… ya estaba así- terminó contando Beck.

-¿André? ¿André? Puedes oírme- preguntó Tori poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico.

-Tori… me alegra oírte- dijo con una mueca de lamento, parecía querer llorar- no veo nada…

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, saldremos de aquí y… lo solucionaremos, todo se arreglara…

-¿Qué paso contigo?- preguntó Jade, aun en su lugar viendo a Tori. Esta se paro y se acercó a su compañera.

-Yo…ammm

-Por Dios, tus manos- siguió Jade tomando las manos vendadas de Tori, donde manchas de sangre se veían sobre la tela- ¿esto te hizo el cuadro?

La morena solo podía ver a Jade observando atenta sus heridas, la tenía muy cerca y recordó todo lo vivido dentro de la pintura. Su compañera levantó la vista sorprendiéndola y Tori inmediatamente asintió a su pregunta.

-Ya estamos todos juntos… - comentó Beck mientras se echaba agua de la fuente en la cara- debemos encontrar la forma de salir de aquí.

-Todavía no hemos encontrado a Trina- dijo Tori, haciendo que un incomodo silencio inundara la sala.

-Cierto- concordó Cat.

-Si… claro- dijo Beck- la había olvidado, perdón… que les parece si… buscamos a Trina mientras vemos la forma de salir de aquí… si lo logramos podemos traer policías.

-Sí, es verdad, pero creo que todos estamos muy cansados- intervino Robbie, parándose derecho y hablando seguro.

Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos y pudieron comprobar en sus rostros que era verdad. Todos parecían abatidos, heridos y cansados.

-Propongo que descansemos aquí unas horas. Jade tiene el brazo herido y lo podemos tratar aquí, y Tori parece necesitar un cambio de vendas. Descansemos, nos recuperemos y cuando amanezca, tendremos más luz en esta casa… y entonces será más fácil buscar una salida- terminó Robbie.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, valorando esa idea. Beck terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Parece un plan.

-¡Esperen! ¿Cuánto exactamente falta para que amanezca? Mi peraphone se descompuso o algo y marca que aun son las nueve de la noche- dijo Tori.

Todos sacaron sus peraphone para ver la hora y descubrieron que todos sus relojes marcaban un número diferente, algunos varias horas adelantados, otros varias horas atrás.

-Qué extraño- dijo Jade frunciendo el ceño, marco algo en su peraphone y de repente el de Beck comenzó a sonar.

-¿Me estas llamando?- preguntó el moreno haciendo que su novia asintiera. Contestó el teléfono y andaba bien, podía comunicarse con Jade.

Los chicos siguieron probando sus peraphone comprobando que podían comunicarse entre ellos a ala perfección pero no podían contactar con el exterior.

-Para lo que nos sirve…- se quejo Jade.

-Tranquila- la calmó Beck- y Robbie tiene razón, será mejor que te vea el brazo.

Tori pudo ver como Beck le sacaba la tela de su camiseta con la que había vendado a Jade y comenzaba a limpiar su herida, vendándola con trozos de sabanas limpias. Su novia le sonreía.

Desvió la vista de la pareja y pudo ver a Cat, la pelirroja le sonrió con empatía y la ayudo luego a llevarla a un colchón cerca de André.

…

Tori llevaba viendo el techo de la habitación un buen rato, no conseguía dormir. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

Giró un poco su cabeza y pudo ver no muy lejos de ella a Jade y Beck. Ambos compartían el mismo colchón, Beck abrazaba a su novia por la espalda y tenía su cabeza muy cerca de su oreja, parecía protegerla de alguna forma. Ambos dormían.

En otro colchón un poco más alejado Tori vio a André. Con Cat le había vendando los ojos, poniendo trozos de tela en sus parpados y luego envolviéndolo desde la nuca. Parecía dormir también, su respiración era pausada. Robbie estaba de espalda en un colchón cerca del de este.

La latina dio otra vista a la pareja y decidió girarse para el lado contrario. Apenas lo hizo pudo encontrarse con Cat.

La pelirroja estaba acostada en un colchón pegado al suyo, despierta, la observaba atentamente.

-¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntó la más pequeña, su vestido rosa parecía lila a la luz azul de las lámparas.

Tori negó con la cabeza y la pelirroja se acercó más a su cuerpo, acariciándole la mejilla y los cabellos.

-Trata- le recomendó- aquí estas a salvo, nada malo te pasara, a ninguno… lo juro.

La latina asintió, sintiendo como los mimos de su amiga comenzaban a relajarla. Cat se acercó y beso cálidamente su mejilla.

-Yo me quedare despierta ¿Si? Cuidare tu sueño- siguió diciendo la pelirroja y los parpados de Tori se comenzaron a sentir pesados, la imagen de a poco se volvía oscura y lo último que vio antes de caer dormida fue una ligera sonrisa amable.

…

-¿Y de que te vas a disfrazar para la fiesta de Halloween?

Tori dejo de buscar en su armario y giro para ver como Cat estaba en su cama, sentanda, muy entretenida con uno de sus peluches.

-No lo sé, creo que de vampiro.

-De vampiro no, todo el mundo se disfraza de eso.

-Bueno y tú que "disfraz original" vas a usar- preguntó con gracia la morena, viendo al expresión de su amiga.

-De abeja de frutilla

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes… de abeja… pero de una abeja rosa…

-Eso… no da miedo…

-Ser una abeja rosa alienígena.

-Eso… si es un disfraz original- terminó admitiendo Tori, haciendo que Cat sonriera ampliamente.

-¿Quieres que vayamos juntas a la fiesta?- preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Ammm sí, claro… ammm ¿Cat?

-¿Si?

-Recuerdas que debo hacer una presentación con André en la fiesta de Halloween.

-Sí, lo harás genial.

-Gracias, pero en realidad… te quería pedir que cantaras conmigo una canción.

-¡Claro! ¿Cuál es?- respondió enérgica la pelirroja.

-Es una nueva… que yo escribí... esta- le dijo Tori, entregándole un papel.

Cat leyó la letra, tomándose su tiempo, haciendo que Tori se moviera de un lado a otro de la habitación, esperando nerviosa su aprobación.

-Oh Tori- dijo finalmente la pelirroja- es hermosa.

-¿De veras lo crees?

-Totalmente… ¿está dedicada a alguien?

-Ammm bueno… si- terminó confesando la latina.

-¿A Jade?

Tori bajó la mirada y asintió.

-Quiero… voy a decírselo en la fiesta- terminó hablando con seguridad- ya lo decidí.

Cat la miró, tildando su cabeza un poco, parecía seria.

Tori sabía que al pelirroja era la única persona que conocía su situación, toda su situación, durante años. Sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Jade y que el asunto se había vuelto un verdadero problema.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó finalmente la mas chica.

-Totalmente…

-Pero… ¿no tienes miedo?

-Estoy aterrada- confesó con una pequeña risa-… ¿crees que funcione?

Cat no contestó, solo le dio una leve sonrisa de compasión.

-No crees que funcione.

-No, no… no lo sé, Tori- contestó rápidamente la pelirroja- es… difícil, es todo.

-Lo sé… pero lo quiero intentar… quiero terminar con esto ¿sabes?

-Si… yo entiendo…

-No lo creo- la cortó Tori- es decir, realmente no creo que entiendas… del todo, pero… esto me supera, Cat… de verdad quiero que acabe.

La dueña de casa se sentó en su cama y puso su rostro entre sus manos, muy cansada de todo el asunto. Su amiga no tardo en sumársele a su par.

-Saldrá bien- le dijo y Tori pudo ver que le sonreía amablemente- todo saldrá bien.

…

Tori abrió sus parpados, intentando enfocarse en donde estaba. Una luz azul envolvía la sala. Se encontraba en el refugio, había tenido un sueño.

"No, no fue un sueño" recordó, ya que esa charla la había tenido con Cat hace una semana. ¿Cómo pudieron las cosas darse vuelta de un momento a otro?

Miro nuevamente a su par, esperando encontrar a su amiga, pero el colchón estaba vacío. Rápidamente reviso el lugar y se calmó al encontrar que Jade y Beck todavía estaban dormidos.

Un ruido detrás de su colchón la hizo girar. El colchón de Robbie y André también estaba vacío y la entrada del pasaje se acaba de cerrar.

La latina se puso de pie lentamente, cojeando un poco hasta llegar a la entrada, la abrió y pudo ver la sala del reloj, al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba.

Ya totalmente despierta se apoyo en las paredes, cerrando nuevamente la guarida y dirigiéndose a la puerta contraria, la abrió y reviso el pasillo. Este estaba desierto de no ser por dos figuras que se encaminaban a la zona derecha.

Inclinando su cabeza y espiando pudo ver que Robbie llevaba a André, ayudándolo a caminar hasta la primera sala de la derecha, la cocina donde había recibido la llamada.

Ambos entraron y luego Robbie encendió la luz de esa habitación, cerrando a penas la puerta.

Tori dio un último vistazo al pasillo, cerciorándose nuevamente que no estaba en peligro y, apoyándose nuevamente en las paredes se fue acercando a la zona derecha.

-¿Qué… que pasa?- escuchó que preguntaba André.

-Shhh… nos estamos deslizando en silencio, Beck encontró una forma de salir, pero nos está persiguiendo algo y debemos ser silenciosos- escuchó que le decía Robbie.

Tori no comprendía lo que pasaba, acaba de dejar a Beck durmiendo en la guarida ¿De qué hablaba Robbie?

Se acercó hasta la puerta que solo estaba apenas apoyada en el marco, dejándola ver lo que sucedía adentro, apenas.

Robbie sentaba a su amigo en una silla de madera de la cocina.

-Estamos en una cocina André, aquí estas a salvo, debo ir por los chicos y volveré-le dijo Robbie, pero entonces el moreno lo tomó del brazo.

-Por favor, no. No me dejes solo, Robbie, no veo nada- se comenzó a lamentar el muchacho. Su rostro claramente preocupado y con temor.

-Está bien, André… no te dejare, lo prometo, déjame… cerrar la puerta- le siguió el titiritero. Su amigo asintió y soltó su brazo.

Tori pudo ver como Robbie se acercaba a la puerta y esta retrocedió unos pasos, pero no la abrió. El chico desvió su atención a un cajón del costado, abriéndolo y luego sonriendo.

La latina se volvió a acercar luego de que su amigo cerrara el cajón sacando algo de él, pero no pudo ver que era.

-Tranquilo André, yo estoy aquí- dijo Robbie acercándose al moreno.

-Gracias, gracias Robbie…. ¿crees… crees que los chicos tardaran en volver? ¿Beck de verdad encontró la salida? ¿Hay una salida de este lugar?- preguntó el moreno, calmándose más.

-Oh si… sí que hay una salida.

Tori presencio como Robbie alzaba rápidamente algo que brillo en el aire y apuñalo con eso a André en el cuello. Ahogó un grito tapándose la boca cuando al sacar el cuchillo la sangre de su amigo salió en un breve chorro manchando a Robbie.

El chico retiro el cuchillo y lo volvió a clavar una y otra vez en la garganta de André.

Tori se comenzó a alejar de la puerta, chocando con la pared de la espalda, al tiempo que veía como Robbie giraba su vista en su dirección.

Cayó de rodillas y gateando se desplazo lo mas que pudo a la derecha, entregándose a la oscuridad del pasillo.

Robbie abrió la puerta de la cocina, saliendo con el cuchillo en mano, analizando el pasillo oscuro.

Tori se arrastraba hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda toco la pared, había una ventana cerca suyo que emanaba cierta luz, haciendo más oscuro el rincón donde esa claridad no llegaba, donde ella estaba.

El chico acomodó sus anteojos y dando un último vistazo, se metió adentro, cerrando completamente la puerta.

La morena no se tomo el tiempo de recuperarse. Se puso de pie y rengueando, lo más rápido que pudo atravesó el pasillo, pasando por la cocina donde mas ruidos de algo clavándose en carne se escuchaba.

Paso a la par de las escaleras, podía ver la puerta de la sala del reloj, ya estaba cerca… pero entonces algo la golpeo duramente en su costado, haciendo que se precipitara por las escaleras y rodara hacia abajo.

Su cabeza pego con el suelo duramente y su vista se nublo al tiempo que sentía unos gritos… lo último que vio fueron unas cadenas deslizándose por la alfombra.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor.<strong>

Comenten que me animan y me hacen escribir mas rápido.

Siguiente Cap en algunas horas XD


	7. Ya no sé que es real de lo que no lo es

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya no sé que es real de lo que no lo es<strong>_

Tori sintió un repentino ardor en la mejilla y sus ojos se abrieron de a poco. Con una visión inclinada podía ver unos pies descalzos de color lila, bastante más grandes de lo normal, cerca de estos unas piernas que se movía.

-¡Tori!

Escuchaba gritos de todos lados, pero uno más cerca que otro y fue cuando la sacudieron con violencia.

-¡Tori!- repitió Jade, haciendo que finalmente la chica que tenía en su regazo comenzara a volver.

Una criatura grande, de unos dos metros, delgada, de piel lila, con un cráneo abollado en el medio y ojos desiguales, se entretenía con Beck. Tenía una enorme boca deforme llena de dientes de diferentes tamaños y forma, agitaba una especia de mazo con clavos puntiagudos.

Beck lanzaba lo que sea que este a su alcance a la criatura que tenía en frente, mientras con la otra mano sostenía un fierro con punta, picándolo cada tanto y llamandó su atención lejos de las chicas.

-Levante, vamos- insistió Jade, poniendo a Tori de costado e intentando alejarla del lugar. La criatura con Beck estaban muy cerca de las escaleras, no podrían pasar por allí. Jade pensó que quizás podían llegar hasta el estudio, pero quedar encerradas tampoco le pareció una buena idea.

-Maldicion… maldición- se decía sin poder pensar gracias a la situación y para variar Tori parecía aun desorientada.

Miró escalera arriba y vio a Robbie parado, contemplando como Beck peleaba contra el mounstro.

-¡Robbie!- lo llamó. El chico no se movió.

La cosa lila agarró finalmente el fierro de Beck y lo lanzo lejos, arrinconando ahora al chico al costado de las escaleras.

-¡Robbie!- llamó Beck, ahora- ¡Ayuda!

Pero el chico seguía sin moverse.

-¡Robbie!- lo llamó Beck, agachándose y cubriéndose con sus brazos al ver que la cosa alzaba el mazo con clavos, dispuesto a pegarle.

El titiritero apareció detrás del mounstro de repente y clavó un cuchillo profundamente en su pierna. La bestia chillo y retrocedió. Beck aprovechó para acercarse a Jade y tomar a Tori entre sus brazos.

Comenzó a correr al pasillo de la derecha y los demás lo siguieron. Subieron las escaleras por donde habían perseguido el sonido del peraphone de Trina. Podían sentir que la criatura chillaba abajo y se movía.

-Rápido, aquí- indicó Jade, abriendo una puerta e indicando a los chicos que se metieran.

Era un pequeño depósito oscuro, chico, pero lo suficiente para que los cuatros entraran cómodamente.

Jade cerró la puerta y los cuatros intentaron aguatar la respiración. Sintieron como pisadas pesadas se acercaban y las cadenas chocaban contra el suelo, la criatura corría. Sintieron unos cuantos golpes en las paredes, chillaba frustrada.

Beck aun sostenía a Tori de costado, pero esta ya estaba muy despierta, la adrenalina del momento hacia acallar los dolores que palpitaban a su costado.

Sintieron como la bestia corría de un lado a otro y luego sus pisadas se hicieron distantes… hasta que ya no se escucharon más.

-Dios…- dijo Beck soltando un largo suspiró. Todos comenzaron a respirar con profundidad y acomodaron un poco sus pensamientos. Estaban a salvo, de nuevo.

-¿Cat no está con..?- comenzó a decir Tori, pero entonces el sonido de una bofetada muy fuerte resonó en el depósito.

Se tomó la mejilla con la mano al tiempo que miraba a Jade, quien se sostenía la palma.

-¡Harás que nos maten a todos! - le dijo con molestia.

-¡Jade!- reprendió Beck.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Por qué saliste sin decir nada? ¿Tan confiada estas de que tus amigos irán detrás de ti salvándote el trasero siempre? ¡Eres una idiota!- Jade seguía diciendo con verdadera rabia, Tori sentía lagrimear uno de sus ojos debido al ardor que le provocó el golpe.

-Jade, no fue su culpa…

-¡Todo esto es su culpa!- volvió a gritar la gótica- es su culpa que estemos encerrados aquí, es su culpa que Cat no esté aquí, es su culpa que André este ciego, ¡es su culpa que casi te matan! Nada de esto hubiera pasado si la estrellita no nos hubiera obligado a buscar a la estúpida de su hermana… ¡Y lo sabes!

La gótica terminó diciendo todo esto, señalando a Beck con el dedo.

-Jade, nada me paso ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el moreno, tomando a Jade de los hombros e intentando calmarla- Robbie llego justo a tiempo- siguió mirando a su amigo- te debo una, hermano- le dijo estrechando su hombro con su palma, el chico sonrió.

-Si… gracias Robbie- concordó Jade, ya intentando calmarse.

Tori miró a Robbie, recordando al instante lo que había visto en la cocina, Jade le tomo la mano en forma de agradecimiento y luego se abrazó a su novio.

-¿Y André?- preguntó Beck.

- Salió con Cat de la habitación- contestó con calma Robbie- yo los seguí pero los perdí de vista, fue entonces cuando escuche sus gritos.

Tori se quedo con la boca abierta mientras Robbie se giraba a verla, el chico solamente le sonrió. De repente un temor muy grande se apodero de Tori ¿Qué pasaba si Robbie se había encargado de Cat antes?

-Bien, los buscaremos- siguió Beck- vamos a salir de aquí, regresemos a la guarida, quizás están allí.

-Sí, buena idea Beck- dijo Robbie, y abrió la puerta del depósito.

…

Llegaron a la sala del reloj sin muchos inconvenientes. Nuevamente los pasillos de la casa parecían desiertos.

Tori no sabía qué hacer, estaba segura de lo que había visto, era real ¿verdad? Pero si comenzaba a alertar a Beck y a Jade, luego de que Robbie les hubiera salvado, no le creerían y se pondría en peligro, Robbie intentaría matarla, como hizo con André... y quizás como hizo con Cat también.

Al pasar por el marco de la puerta Tori volvió a escuchar los murmullos. Se detuvo y volvió unos pasos, mirando hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

-¿Chicos?- los llamó y los muchachos giraron a verla- creo que sé donde esta Cat.

…

-No, los estas lastimando, así no eran las cosas…

Se escuchaba en la biblioteca.

-Nunca ultimamos los detalles de cómo las cosas eran…- contestó una voz con un tono muy grave y arrastrado.

-No, no, nada de esto está bien, ya no lo quiero, deshazlo.

-Mi niña, creo que muy tardes entenderás que… un trato es un trato…

-¡No hay Trato!

-¡Cat!- Gritó Jade al ver como su amiga estaba enfrente de un hombre muy alto con traje.

La aludida miró hacia el costado, descuidándose, al momento que el espectro que tenía en frente levantaba su brazo y la golpeaba duramente en la cara, tirándola hacia un lado.

-¡Cat!- gritó Jade acercándose a toda velocidad.

-¡Ahhhh!- gritó Beck abalanzándose al espectro con un palo, pero este simplemente lo agarró con su mano sin ningún esfuerzo. Tomó a Beck del cuello con mucha rapidez.

El chico pudo ver de cerca la cara del sujeto, afroamericano con cierto polvo blanco en su rostro, unos enormes ojos amarillos con las pupilas parecidas a un gato. Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes afilados, y sin esperar más mordió a Beck en el cuello.

-Ahhhh- gritó de dolor.

-¡Beck!- gritó Jade, al ver a su novio siendo mordido.

Tori tomó uno de los candelabros y lo arrojo al espectro, haciendo que este soltara a Beck.

El tipo de traje vio a Tori con molestia y luego se desvaneció con dos pasos hacia atrás por el espejo.

La morena se apuró a tomas el palo que Beck había utilizado y con la fuerza que le quedaba destruyó el espejo.

-Beck, Beck, Beck- llamó Jade.

Podía ver cómo, del cuello de Beck, en vez de sangre brotaba una especie de liquido espeso negro. El chico se agarraba del cuello, intentando para la hemorragia, pero aun salía. Su boca escupió un poco mas de ese liquido.

-Dios, Beck, no…. Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo- repetía Jade.

En un momento el liquido dejo de brotar y Beck intentó aclararse la garganta.

-Estoy bien… tranquila- la calmó.

-¿Cat?- preguntó Tori sacudiendo a su amiga, estaba totalmente inconsciente en el suelo, pero respiraba.

Tori sintió unos pasos acercándose y vio a Robbie, el chico se inclinó acercándose a la pelirroja y esta lo miró duramente, este solo le volvió a sonreír y levantó a Cat con sus brazos.

-No se te ocurra…

-Vamos al refugio- la cortó Robbie, Tori pudo ver como a su costado Beck también se ponía de pie con la ayuda de Jade- allí estaremos a salvo.

…

Robbie dejo a Cat en un colchón. Jade acercó a Beck a la fuente y comenzó a limpiar su herida en el cuello.

Al terminar pudo ver los dientes marcados de la criatura, toda la piel como si hubiera sido quemada, dejando rastros negros. Termino por vendar el cuello de su novio, este le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Tuve visiones- dijo finalmente, atrayendo la atención de todos en la sala- cuando ese sujeto me toco… vi cosas- siguió explicando el chico.

-¿Qué… que cosas?

-Muchas no las entiendo, pero… existe una llave maestra en la casa, es muy importante…

-¿Una llave maestra?- volvió a pregunta Jade- ¿estás seguro?

-Si… creo que… creo que puede abrir la puerta principal.

-Eso tiene sentido- concordó Jade, pensando en lo que su novio decía.

-No sé donde esta, es muy importante y… la casa no quiere que la consigamos.

-¿La casa no… quiere?- preguntó confundida su novia.

-Si… todo en esta casa impedirá que lleguemos a ella y… será mejor que ya no busquemos a André…- Terminó de decir.

-¿Cómo que ya no lo busquemos?- preguntó preocupada la gótica- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Él… él forma parte de la casa ahora.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tori.

-No sé cómo explicarlo pero es así, yo tampoco lo entiendo- dijo con frustración Beck.

-¿Esta muerto?

-No lo sé…

-¿Y entonces porque dices que ya no lo busquemos?

-Porque estoy seguro que no lo vamos a encontrar- terminó diciendo Beck.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos en silencio, Cat hizo un pequeño sonido y todos giraron a ella, pero la chica seguía dormida.

Beck miró duramente a Cat por varios segundos. Su novia se percató y también Tori.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con Cat?

-Nada… nada pasa con Cat- dijo contundentemente Beck mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- lo detuvo Jade del brazo.

-A buscar esa llave.

-No sabes dónde está.

-Entonces pondré esta casa de cabeza hasta que la encuentre- contestó molesto golpeando su puño contra la pared.

-Deberías relajarte- comento con calma Robbie- o harás que nos maten a todos…- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

Jade lo miró con incredulidad, se acercó al chico para discutir, pero entonces lo recordó.

-El cofre de oro- murmuró y luego volvió su vista a Beck- ¡El cofre de oro del segundo piso!

-Sí, es verdad. No lo abrimos, y parecía una sala importante guardando algo importante también- recordó Beck- es muy posible que la llave este allí.

-¡Uy¡ Parece un plan- aportó Robbie con interés.

-No podemos ir, Cat aun no despierta- comentó Tori.

-Puedo ir yo solo- siguió Beck.

-De ninguna forma- se negó Jade.

-Pueden ir todos juntos- comentó Robbie acercándose al colchón donde estaban Tori y Cat- y yo me quedo a cuidar a Cat.

Tori miro fijamente a Robbie, no había fuerza en ese lugar que haga que los dejara solo.

-¿Qué pasa, Tori? ¿No confías en tu amigo Robbie?- preguntó el titiritero con gracia.

-No nos vamos a volver a separar- cortó toda la conversación Jade- no de nuevo, buscaremos esa llave todos juntos, y saldremos juntos también.

Su novio quiso discutir pero vio la mirada de seguridad e Jade y desistió. Se sentó en uno de los colchones y bajo su cabeza, esperando.

-Bien, un nuevo descanso, entonces- dijo Robbie, alejándose y acostándose también en los colchones.

…

Habían pasado un poco más de dos horas y Cat no despertaba. Tori la cuidaba sentada a un costado de su cuerpo, pasándole un paño mojado en su rostro que de a poco comenzaba a hincharse en su mejilla.

-Hey- dijo Jade acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

-Hey- contestó Tori mirando en al habitación, Beck estaba sentando apoyado en una pared, dormitando y Robbie también parecía dormir en unos colchones más lejos.

-¿Cómo sigue?- preguntó la gótica.

-No parece que despierte en un rato, pero está bien, solo se le está hinchando un poco la mejilla por el golpe.

-Ya veo…- siguió Jade, no era muy buena para lo que estaba por decir, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo- oye Tori…

La morena no levantó su vista de Cat, pero Jade entendió que si la escuchaba.

-Lamento mucho lo que dije antes- terminó soltando- Yo… yo no creo que esto sea tu culpa…

-Es mi culpa, Jade… tenías razón.

-No, Tori… tú no nos obligaste a nada. Buscabas a tu hermana, te preocupaste, nunca hubieras imaginado que todo esto pasaría… yo… Cat es como una hermana para mi ¿Sabes?- comentó de repente Jade, tocándole la mejilla a Cat- si algo le pasara, si desapareciera… te puedo asegurar que haría lo hasta lo imposible por encontrarla… tu… tu solo buscabas a tu hermana también.

Tori compartió una mirada de Jade, donde puede ver lo cansada que estaba. Terminó asintiendo, comprendiendo que en realidad la gótica no la culpaba y sacándose con ello un peso de encima muy grande.

-Tori… creo que Cat nos oculta algo- siguió diciendo, haciendo que la latina le ponga más atención- La conozco y actúa muy raro, sin mencionar la charla que tuvo con el espectro.

-Yo también creo que sabe más de lo que nos cuenta- aportó la morena- sabe mucho de esta casa, ella encontró sala este refugio y a ustedes los trajo muy rápidamente, también la encontré hablando con el espectro mas cordialmente antes.

-Ya veo... es extraño, Cat no es así, no oculta cosas a sus amigos y… las películas de terror le dan mucho miedo… sin embargo, parecía muy tranquila en todo este tiempo.

-Es verdad…

-Tori… quizás tú puedas hacer que Cat confié en ti y te cuente lo que sabe- terminó diciendo Jade.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó sin comprender. Si había alguien cercano a Cat esa persona era Jade, no ella.

-Dios, todavía no lo ves- dijo la gótica sonriendo mientras negaba- sigues estando tan ciega después de todo este tiempo.

-¿Ciega? ¿Por qué?- preguntó con confusión.

Tori pudo ver como Jade la miraba, con una sonrisa y unos ojos de compasión, volvió a mirar a Cat y suspiro.

-Estoy segura que Cat está escondiendo cosas- siguió diciendo- al parecer es mejor de lo que pensaba guardando secretos… Tori, habla con Cat, haz que confié en ti, yo se que puedes hacerlo- le pidió con todo de suplica y la latina asintió- quizás así… dejes de pasar por alto cosas muy importantes…

-¿Sigue sin despertar?

La voz de Beck interrumpió el momento y ambas chicas lo miraron, parecía molesto.

-No, aun no ha despertado.

-No podemos perder más tiempo- dijo molesto. Iré a buscar la llave, luego volveré por ustedes y nos iremos.

-No, Beck, no puedes ir solo- discutió Jade, poniéndose de pie, haciendo que Tori también se parara.

-Tu novia tiene razón, Beck. No puedes ir solo- se sumo Robbie.

-Bien… tu iras conmigo- dijo Beck señalando al chico.

-¡No!- se negó Tori.

-¿Por qué? Ya lo salve una vez ¿sabes?- preguntó con curiosidad Robbie.

-Bien, iremos los tres- dijo Jade.

-No, de ninguna forma, tu te quedas aquí- discutió Beck.

-Tú no me das ordenes, Oliver- lo contradijo Jade-Iremos los tres y Tori se quedara a cuidar a Cat. Volveremos por ella lo mas antes posible.

-Me gusta ese plan- asintió el titiritero.

-Jade…no…- dijo Tori tomándola del brazo.

-Estaremos bien, volveremos pronto.

-No es eso, es que…- intentó decir Tori, pero ambos chicos la miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Nos vamos?- apuró Robbie.

-Dame unos momentos con Tori- dijo Jade, mirando a los chicos, estos salieron de la habitación sin más, Robbie le sonrió a las chicas antes de salir también.

-Jade, ten cuidado con Robbie- dijo la latina, esto te sonara como una locura pero… creo que el mato a André.

La gótica inspeccionó el rostro que tenía en frente y no dio crédito.

-Eso no tiene sentido, si Robbie nos quisiera muertos no nos hubiera ayudado abajo.

-lo se, lo se… pero yo lo vi, Jade… lo mato en la cocina.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No lo soñaste cuando estaba inconsciente? Puede que el espectro te haya metido memorias falsas.

-¿Memorias… falsas?

-¿Crees que le creo del todo cuando Beck me habla de las visiones?- preguntó Jade- esta de mal humor desde que esa cosa lo mordió… nada en esta casa está bien, creo que juega con nuestras mentes… lo he pensando mucho y… ya no sé que es real de lo que no es… cuando dormí, tuve un sueño muy raro… soñé que Cat…

-¡Jade, no tenemos tiempo!- Beck se aproximó de nuevo a la sala.

Su novia lo miró y asintió.

-Hablaremos cuando vuelva- le aseguró dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida.

-¡Jade, espera!- Tori la volvió a tomar del brazo.

-Te prometo, que tendré un ojo puesto en Robbie en todo momento- le aseguró. La latina terminó asintiendo y dejo que se fuera.

La gótica le dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir por el pasaje.

…

Tori llevaba apenas unos minutos cerca a la par de Cat, cuando sintió que el trapo que usaba para la cara estaba seco.

Se acercó a la fuente para humedecerlo nuevamente y al girar pudo ver su reflejo en un pequeño espejo de la pared. Tenía la mejilla roja e hinchada por la bofetada de Jade, se acerco poniéndose el paño allí, y limpiándose el resto de la cara, aun tenía las vendas en sus manos que le dificultaban agarrar lo que sea…

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

"¿Por qué hay un espejo en la habitación? El único que había estaba hecho añicos cerca de la fuente" pensó, girándose a comprobar, y en efecto los trozos de vidrio estaban allí. "¿Quién trajo este espejo entonces?"

Su vista regreso nuevamente al objeto y pudo comprobar cómo un espeso humo negro se comenzaba a formar a sus espaldas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor:<strong>

¡Rompi una computadora! Yehhiiiii

En pocas horas el siguiente Cap

¡Comenten! ;)


	8. Si ven otra flor más hermosa que ellas

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si ven otra flor más hermosa que ellas mismas.<strong>_

Jade, Beck y Robbie llegaron sin problemas al segundo piso, donde la enorme sala iluminada seguía igual. Se acercaron a donde estaban las dos puertas y el canadiense notó que el soldado parado entre ellas tenía algo diferente.

-Juraría que tenía el arma en la mano derecha- comentó viéndolo más detenidamente.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Robbie, mirándolo con curiosidad pero encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si… como sea…- Beck abrió la puerta derecha, donde recordaba que había visto el cofre, pero la habitación era totalmente diferente.

Apenas puso un pie en ella, se mojo las zapatillas y un chasquido le indico que estaba pisando agua.

Todo el suelo del lugar estaba inundado y lleno de flores amarillas flotantes. Había varias estatuas de cristal por el lugar y dos enormes ventanales dejaban que la luz de la luna lo iluminara todo, haciendo brillar el agua y las esculturas.

-Esta no es la sala- dijo Jade.

-Estoy seguro que abrimos la puerta derecha- dijo Beck.

-Al parecer las habitación cambian de lugar ahora- comentó Robbie adentrándose y agarrando de un palo de la par de una estatua.

Jade lo miró con cautela, pero el chico no volvió a reparar en sus amigos, seguía entretenido con las figuras.

-Mira- indicó la gotica. Al final de la sala había un cofre, muy parecido al que habían visto en la sala que se suponía debía estar allí.

Ambos se acercaron caminando por el suelo inundado, hasta llegar al cofre. Un ruido de algo rompiéndose los hizo voltearse.

-Ups, perdón- dijo Robbie, quien acaba de romper con el palo un brazo de una estatua e intentaba ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar.

Los chicos vieron como de esa estatua comenzaba a salir un liquido rojo de a montones.

-¿Qué hiciste?- lo reprendió Jade.

-¿Yo? Nada… solo… tuve curiosidad… parece que en este lugar todo sangra- comentó con gracia el titiritero.

Jade contempló como la sangre se mezclaba con el agua, y también como las flores amarillas parecían absorberla, dejando nuevamente el suelo claro.

-¡Beck! Date prisa con eso- le indicó su novia, mientras veía como ahora las flores brillaban más.

El moreno abrió el cofre sin esperar, pero lo que encontró lo desilusionó por completo.

-¿Qué hay?- preguntó con curiosidad Jade, sin despegar la vista de Robbie, quien tenía el brazo de la estatua y actuaba como si con el batiera algo en el aire.

-Es una nota…

-¿Una nota?

-Si…

-¿Qué dice?

-Dice…- el chico tomo la pequeña placa que tenía un mensaje grabado- "Las flores son sensibles a la envidia, pero también son capaces de sentirla… si ven otra flor más hermosa que ellas mismas"

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin entender Jade.

Pero no paso mucho hasta que algo brillara en el techo. Los tres miraron hacia arriba y pudieron ver que estaba cubierto de espejos, que ahora se movían.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jade.

-No lo sé- se alarmo Beck- Hay que salir de aquí.

Y de repente todos los espejos se dejaron de mover, todos apuntando a Jade.

-¿Beck?- preguntó con temor viendo como las flores comenzaban a temblar y de repente un ruido ensordecedor comenzó a salir de ellas.

-¡Dios!- exclamó Beck tapándose los oídos. El ruido que producías las flores era muy agudo y sentía que estaban destrozados sus tímpanos. Jade hacia lo mismo, cerrando sus ojos. Podía sentir como su cabeza le dolía a mares.

-Ahhhh- gritó hincándose de rodillas. El sonido la estaba matando y estaba por todos lados.

-Jade, párate, rápido, hay que salir de aquí- Beck podía ver como los espejos de arriba también temblaban cada vez mas.

-¡Oh, esa es otra brillante idea!- les aseguró Robbie quien se dirigió a la puerta.

Beck empujo a Jade a pararse, y la chica corrió hacia la salida, pasando a la par de Robbie.

-Tú no chico bonito- comentó Robbie, poniendo el brazo de cristal sobre su hombro y golpeando a Beck en la cara como si bateara algo, justo cuando iba a pasar por la puerta- Tu mejor te quedas.

Cerró la puerta dejando a al moreno tirado entre el suelo de agua, y luego la aseguró con el palo que había encontrado, trabando la puerta.

Jade aun se agarraba la cabeza, con dolor, aun aturdida.

-¿Beck?- preguntó intentándose poner de pie, pero lo único que vio fue a Robbie alejándose de la puerta y sacando de su espalda un cuchillo.

-Tu novio te fue a buscar flores, princesa- comentó el titiritero.

…

La espalda de Tori chocó de lleno con la pared mientras unos delgados y morenos dedos le oprimían la garganta.

El sujeto que tenía en frente la miraba con una sonrisa, sus ojos amarillos brillaban como dos luceros en la oscuridad.

-Uhhh me encanta- confesó el espectro, lamiendo el rostro de la morena desde su quijada a la frente- puro miedo… es tan delicioso.

Tori forcejeaba con sus manos sin ningún resultado. Aunque el sujeto de traje era muy delgado, tenía una fuerza descomunal.

-C…Cat- dijo apenas, ahogándose con la fuerza que estaba siendo ahorcada.

-Cierto… ese pequeño asunto del que te quería hablar- dijo el espectro- quiero mostrarte algo, por favor... sígueme.

La morena miro fijamente esos ojos amarillos y como estos brillaban aun más, hasta que la luz la encandilo y todo se volvió muy claro… y de repente se apagó.

Tori ya no sentía ninguna presión en su garganta y llevándose sus manos al cuello, pudo comprobar que nadie la agarraba.

-Presta atención, chiquilla- escuchó que le dijeron y miro a su par, el espectro alto miraba al frente, señalándole con el bastón que mirara ella también.

-¿Cat?- preguntó Tori.

Estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, pero había una escena que se podía ver, en blanco y negro. Cat estaba sentada en su cama, llorando. Hablaba algo pero no poda escucharla, se acercó a ella, pero al querer tocarla, la traspasó.

-Ah, ah- le negó el espectro- se mira y no se toca.

Tori pudo ver como a la par de Cat se llenaba de humo y aparecía el espectro, sonriéndole, esta se asustó y se hizo para atrás, pero él le sonrió y parecía hablarle amablemente.

El sujeto con traje le extendió una mano y Cat la miró con duda. Tori pudo ver como él le seguía hablando y su amiga terminó tomando la mano, desapareciendo y dejando la cama vacía.

El espectro, que se encontraba con Tori, movió su bastón y el humo disipó la escena, mostrando una nueva. La entrada de la casa.

La latina pudo ver de nuevo a Cat acompañada por el espectro, quien le apoyaba una mano en el hombro. Ambos entraron.

-Sera mejor que lo sigamos- recomendó el espectro entrando con sus representaciones. Tori lo siguió.

En varios momentos pudo ver como la representación de ese sujeto le mostraba a Cat lugares de la casa, todas y cada una de las habitaciones. La pelirroja asentía a todo lo que se le decía.

Finalmente llegaron a una especie de tapia, donde el techo estaba ornamentado con estatuas blancas. Ambos la cruzaron y llegaron a un pequeño cuarto al otro lado. Entraron y Tori pudo ver que se trataba de una habitación con una enorme cama en el medio… y entonces Cat habló.

-Entonces… ¿lo único que tengo que hacer es traer a los chicos aquí… y encontrar la llave maestra?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Parece un juego de niños ¿verdad?- le contesto el espectro- Cómo la búsqueda del tesoro ¿no crees?

-Y si encuentro la llave… ¿mi deseo se cumplirá? ¿Así sin más? ¿Solo tengo que tocarla y ya?

-Te doy mi palabra… tu ya pediste el deseo… la llave espera para cumplírtelo- cercioró el sujeto.

Cat parecía dudar y jugaba con sus dedos.

-Te he escuchado mi niña, noche tras noche…puedes cambiarlo… solo te pido una pequeña cosa a cambio- siguió seduciéndola- trae a tus amigos a mi casa, es lo único que pido… y a cambio…

La imagen se volvió a desvanecer como humo y Tori volvió a sala con el espectro.

-No- le dijo negando con su cabeza- Cat no hizo esto, no… estas engañándome… ella vio como sufríamos, jamás jugaría con nosotros de esta forma… no Cat.

-Mi niña…- le llamó el espectro- ¿Quién crees que le mando a Trina la invitación?

El tipo mostró su palma y una fina pantalla de humo mostró como Cat dejaba una invitación en el casillero de Trina.

-¿Quién crees que comenzó el juego?- siguió preguntando, mientras se veía a Cat abriendo la puerta al principio, haciendo que todos entraran- ¿Quién crees que los convoco a todos aquí… juntos?

"-Yo quise venir-" escuchó que decía Cat desde la pantalla de humo, reconociendo la escena cuando se encontraron en la carretera con los autos.

-¿Quién crees que cerró la puerta? ¿Quién crees que es la única que puede salir y entrar de la casa?

Ahora la escena se veía a Cat abriendo y cerrando la puerta si problemas, y como luego, cuando el mounstro lila atacó a Beck, pisando la cabeza de Rex, Cat cerró la puerta, reuniéndose con los chicos sin que notaran lo que había hecho.

-Ellas los encerró aquí… ese era el trato… y lo siguió- terminó el espectro.

-No- volvió a negar Tori, sin poder creerlo- ella jamás nos haría daño, no…

-Tu amiga quizás no… pero a esta casa no nos importa… tenemos un trato, ustedes entran… y ella consigue lo que viene deseando de hace mucho… mucho tiempo.

-Tú la engañaste, no le dijiste cómo funcionaban las cosas…

-Yo dije la verdad- siguió el espectro- pero supongo que en los tormentos oscuros de tu pequeña amiga… no vio con claridad… con quien estaba pactando. Escatimar en detalles… no es su fuerte.

Tori apretaba fuertemente sus puños, sintiendo el dolor en sus manos lastimadas.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-¡Oh! Que brillante pregunta- aplaudió el tipo- veras, tu amiga Cat… parece haber notado, tarde por cierto, que nuestro acuerdo no contemplaba que los que entren en la casa estén a salvos… o vivos… y decidió…- el espectro se irguió lo mas que pudo- romper el trato.

-¿Y?- preguntó luego de unos segundos la latina, viendo como su acompañante no seguía.

-Y que… para que pueda… "descansar" ambas partes del trato deben cumplirse… los demonios como yo tenemos "palabra" algo que los humanos parecen valorar poco últimamente. Si la chiquilla no toca la llave, entonces su deseo no se cumple… y entonces yo no cumplo mi parte del trato… eso es algo- el espectro se torció el cuello haciendo sonar sus huesos- inaceptable, me perturba hasta la medula… me pone mal- terminó diciéndose tocándose el pecho fingiendo dolor.

-Sigo sin entender que parte de todo esto es lo mío- comentó Tori alejándose, dándole la espalda y acercándose al pequeño espejo de la pared. Pudo ver por el que el espectro sonrió.

-Quiero proponerte un trato- dijo haciendo una pausa y acercándose a Tori, tocando sus hombros con sus palmas- Cat es muy… pero muy llamativa para mi… y para esta casa… tiene un alma… exquisita- terminó diciendo aspirando con placer- tú me das a Cat… y yo te daré todo lo que quieras.

-¿Todo lo que quiera?

-Exacto… menos a Cat, obviamente… de verdad creo que… podría sacarle mucho provecho- siguió diciendo- ¿Qué dices?

-¿Por qué no la tomas tu misma, está allí, justo a tu lado?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Hay pequeñas pautas en estos… juegos. Digamos que no es tan sencillo, por eso te necesito…

-¿Todo lo que quiera sin importar qué?- se cercioró Tori. El espectro rio.

-Así que tú si quieres algo detallado ¿eh? Listilla me saliste… todo lo que quieras, menos lo que te pido. Lo que sea, todo, solo dame a Cat.

El espectro se hizo para atrás abriendo sus brazos, Tori volteo a verlo.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Tenemos un trato?

Tori le sonrió, extendiendo su mano… pero entonces cerró su puño y golpeo fuertemente a su costado, destruyendo el espejo.

-No- contestó firmemente.

El espectro se comenzó a desvanecer, sonriendo y dejando nuevamente el brillo de sus ojos.

-Eso ya lo veremos…

…

Tori caminaba nerviosamente de un lado al otro de la habitación, mirando a Cat. Los demás ya se habían tardado demasiado. Estaba realmente preocupada.

-Ohhh mmmm-pudo escuchar como Cat se quejaba y rápidamente se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano.

-¿Cat? ¿Cat? ¿Puedes oírme?- le preguntó, la chica asintió y Tori la ayudo a sentarse.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en la guarida, Cat… te desmayaste…

La pelirroja vio a su alrededor y pudo comprobar lo que Tori decía.

-¿y lo demás?

-Salieron a buscar algo, pronto vendrán por nosotros- explicó Tori con calma, la pelirroja asintió- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien- dijo su amiga.

-Bien… Cat… mírame- pidió la latina y esta obedeció- necesito que… confíes en mi…

La pelirroja analizaba el rostro de Tori con detenimiento y cierto miedo.

-Necesito que me digas la verdad, Cat- siguió hablando- ¿Por qué sabes tanto de esta casa? ¿Por qué hablabas con el espectro? … ¿Qué papel cumples en todo esto?

Cat bajó la mirada y se mordía el labio, parecía estar a punto de llorar. Tori la tomo de la mejilla con suavidad y la obligo a mirarla.

-Por favor, Cat… tenemos que salir de aquí… si sabes algo… por lo que más quiera… ayúdame- terminó suplicando Tori- ayudanos…

Cat dejo caer las primeras lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar.

-Yo… yo… yo lo lamento tanto- dijo sin apartar sus ojos de Tori- hice algo terrible… vas a odiarme y…

-Hey, hey- la calmó acariciando su mejilla- no, yo jamás podría odiarte, jamás ¿entiendes?

-Yo… yo… yo los metí en esto- confesó con mas lagrimas- ese señor se apareció en mi cuarto y…. y me prometió que si yo los traía aquí él… él me ayudaría con algo…

-¿Con que cosa, Cat?- preguntó Tori, pero Cat solo negó- está bien, está bien… solo… ¿tú sabes cómo podemos salir de aquí?- Cat asintió- ¿tiene algo que ver con la llave maestra?

Y entonces la pelirroja la miró con alerta, abriendo grandemente los ojos.

-¿Co…como sabes de la llave maestra?

-Beck… los chicos… fueron a buscarla.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no, no!- dijo poniéndose de pie, haciendo que Tori la imitara- debemos ir por ellos, rápido ¡Ahora!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Tori, nada en esta casa es lo que parece, ni siquiera el tiempo o el espacio, ni siquiera los objeto son lo que son. Una vez que entras aquí, todas las cosas dejan de tener sentido. Esa llave no es una llave, no sirve para abrir puertas.

-¿Y para qué es entonces?

-No… no lo sé…

-¡Cat!

-Tori, por favor… yo… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero… si alguno de los chicos toca esa llave, entonces todo acabara-exclamó con preocupación- ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos! ¡Ahora!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor<strong>

Hasta aquí este cap. El siguiente en unas horas… joder, que no quiero dormir sin terminarlo, pero todavía falta un poco XD

Comenten :P


	9. ¿Era tan difícil?

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Era tan difícil?<strong>_

-Atiende el teléfono, atiende el teléfono- suplicaba Jade escondida atrás de armario.

-¡Oh princesa! ¿Dónde estás?- se escuchaba decir a Robbie a lo cerca y como algo se rompía en sus proximidades.

-¿Hola?- Tori atendió.

-¡Tori! ¡Tori!- exclamó Jade al momento que algo golpeaba el armario y lo hacía pedazos. Jade cayó hacia un costado gritando y Robbie sonrió con triunfo.

-Te encontré, princesita- dijo el chico, acercándose mientras esta, como podía, se ponía de pie.

-¡Tori!

-¿Ja… Jade?- le preguntó la voz de latina del otro lado.

-¡Tori! Tienes que matar a Robbie ¡Por Dios!

Robbie empujo a Jade con su pie, haciendo que caiga por las escaleras mientras pedía ayuda, el teléfono rodo lejos de su mano.

-¡Mata a Robbie! ¡Dios! ¡Tori!- le gritó al teléfono, al tiempo que veía como el titiritero lo hacía añicos debajo de su pie.

…

El peraphone de Tori comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Cat antes de salir de la guarida.

-Espera es… Trina… son mensajes.

-¿Mensajes?- preguntó con curiosidad la pelirroja acercándose.

-Sí, quizás me pueda decir donde esta, quizás esta atrapada en una de las habitación, podremos buscarla y...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Son… son muchos mensajes…

-¿Qué dicen?

-Mira…

Tori comenzó acerco la pantalla para que Cat mirara también lso mensajes, desde el primero a los que iba llegando.

"Tori, puedes pasar a buscarme. Algún idiota mintió sobre la fiesta… estoy en la misma dirección, contesta"

"Tori, vamos, apúrate, pide un taxi a alguno de tus amigos para que venga"

"Tori ¿Por qué no atiendes el teléfono? Vamos. Aun tengo tiempo de hacer planes para la noche. Apúrate"

"Tori, si llegas, búscame dentro de la casa, la puerta estaba totalmente abierta. Buscare algo de comer"

"Tori, por favor atiende el teléfono, por favor, no es una broma, estoy encerrada en una habitación, atiéndeme"

"Tori tengo miedo, llama a papa y a la policía, algo me persigue, me lastimo el brazo, por favor, Tori."

"Tori ya no siento nada, pero por favor, llama a la policía, estoy encerrada en una pequeña habitación a la derecha en la planta baja, no hay ventanas, por favor Tori, rápido"

"Tori por favor, algo me está buscando, no es una broma, por favor tengo miedo"

Y luego los mensajes dejaron de aparecer.

-Que… que extraño…

-¿Tori?- la llamó Cat- en esta casa, el tiempo no funciona como debería funcionar… esos mensajes quizás si sean de Trina, pero no son de ahora, pueden ser de horas antes… o quizás de horas después…

-¿Qué?

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo… fue lo que el señor me explico.

Un grito muy fuerte cerca de donde se encontraban alertaron a las dos.

-¡Jade!- gritó Tori, saliendo de la guarida sin miramientos y acercándose lo antes posible al pasillo.

Cat siguió a la latina, y pudo ver lo mismo que ella veía ahora.

La sala principal estaba iluminada y cerca del descanso de las escaleras estaba Robbie, sosteniendo de los pelos a Jade.

-¡Corran!- les grito la gótica a sus amigas.

-¡Robbie! ¡Suéltala!- ordenó Tori, pero solo pudo avanzar dos pasos hasta que nuevamente su adolorido cuerpo le pasara factura.

-¡Salgan de aquí!- les volvió a ordenar Jade, pero ninguna se movió.

Robbie jaló muy fuerte de Jade haciendo su cabeza a un costado y empujándola nuevamente escalera abajo, haciendo que esta rodara.

Jade pego varios gritos de dolor mientras intentaba alejarse lo más posible de allí. Vio la puerta principal e intentó abrirla. Pero como antes, esta no lo hizo.

La gótica empezó a llorar, viendo llegar su final, lamentándose no poder despertar de esa pesadilla.

-No llores princesa, pronto te reunirás con tu príncipe- le dijo Robbie, mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Jade, comenzó a arrastrase hacia atrás, por el pasillo izquierdo, intentando prolongar el golpe final, mientras veía como Robbie miraba el cuchillo que tenía en la mano con admiración.

-¡Cat! Haz algo, lo que sea. Robbie va a matar a Jade- le suplico la latina que no podía avanzar y que bajar las escaleras le estaba siendo imposible- ¡Cat!

-Ese no es Robbie- dijo finalmente la pelirroja, que se mantenía en el descanso, con una expresión de shock en su rostro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tori, volviendo su vista a su compañero, al tiempo que este pasaba cerca del ventanal de abajo y su reflejo se dejaba ver.

No era el reflejo de Robbie, una criatura mucho mas chica de estatura pasaba por allí, de un verde apagado y orejas deformes, con una enorme sonrisa con colmillos y mirada borgoña.

-¡Jade!- gritó Tori con impotencia al ver como Robbie la tomaba nuevamente de los cabellos y empuñaba el cuchillo.

-¿Ultimas palabras?- preguntó el muchacho.

-Si- murmuró Jade, aun llorando, tomando aire intentando concentrarse, solo para escupir la cara- púdrete.

El chico rio, sin limpiarse la mugre que su víctima había dejado y levanto el cuchillo.

Y fue entonces cuando un enorme mazo le golpeo el rostro y lo aplasto contra la pared.

Jade miraba el rostro ahora preocupado de Robbie, pegado en la pared con clavos y como el mazo salía del costado de su rostro solo para volver a golpearlo con más fuerza, haciendo que su cabeza explotara y manchara a la chica con sangre.

La chica se tiró hacia atrás, cayendo de cola, viendo como la criatura lila volvía a machucar con su mazo el cuerpo de Robbie.

-¡Jade!- volvió a gritar Tori desde las escaleras, también viendo como la bestia brutamente seguía golpeando el cuerpo ya muerto de su compañero- ¡Jade! ¡Ven!

Se alejó nuevamente, poniéndose de pie, vio la que la bestia lila la miró con sus ojos deformes haciendo el amague de golpearla, pero luego con torpeza volvió a golpear el cuerpo de Robbie, una y otra vez, salpicando su sangre cada vez mas.

La gótica aprovecho el entretenimiento de la criatura y subió las escaleras.

-¡Vamos, Vamos!- gritó Tori dejando que Jade la ayudara y, llevando también a Cat, se dirigieron a la segunda planta.

…

Jade cerró la puerta de la segunda planta mientras aun lloraba nerviosa. Tori se apoyó en una de las paredes y Cat permaneció parada en la sala, analizándola.

-Ayúdenme con esto- dijo la mas chica, intentando mover una mesa larga ornamental para cubrir la puerta.

Jade se reincorporó rápidamente y ayudando a Cat, taparon la entrada.

Las chicas solo tuvieron unos minutos de contemplación cuando un extraño sonido a sus espaldas las hizo sobresaltar.

-¡Por favor, ya basta!- suplico la de piel mas pálida, agarrándose la cabeza aun muy nerviosa.

Tori y Cat miraron de donde venia el ruido y pudieron ver que una de las puertas de la izquierda se movía de a momentos, estaba trabada con un fierro y este no dejaba de hacer ruido.

Jade finalmente también esto y reaccionando se acercó segura al lugar.

-¡Espera, Jade! No. No sabes que hay…

Pero la gótica ya había retirado el fierro y abierto la puerta. Beck dio dos pasos hacia afuera y abrazó a su novia.

-Estas bien…- dijo la chica abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Si…- contestó el chico, alejándose, tenía muy hinchada un costado de la frente y le sangraba.

La pareja miró hacia adentro de la habitación, la misma con las flores amarillas flotantes, todo estaba intacto.

-Dejaron de chillar cuando saliste de la habitación…- explicó el chico.

Jade asintió y agarrándolo del costado lo adentro mas a la sala principal cerrando esa puerta.

Beck no tardó en reparar en Tori y Cat, pero se quedo viendo a esta última con el ceño fruncido y verdadero enojo en su rostro.

-¿Beck?- le preguntó su novia al ver que seguía viendo insistentemente a su amiga.

El chico se soltó de Jade y se dirigió a pasos seguros a Cat, empujándola con ambas mano y haciendo que la pelirroja caiga de espalda.

-¡Beck!- lo reprendió Tori.

-Tu querias culpar a alguien de todo esto ¿Verdad, Jade?- preguntó en voz alta el moreno- ¡Pues ahí la tienes!

-¡Beck!- saltó Tori poniéndose en frente de Cat que aun estaba en el suelo- no sabes de lo que hablas…

-¡¿Ah no?!- preguntó el chico enfrentándola- pues ya lo veremos.

Beck se dirigió a una de las puertas de la izquierda, abriéndola rápidamente. Comprobando que era el cuarto que buscaba en un principio, el que tenia la gran mesa de madera brillante y que al final estaba situado el cofre dorado.

-¿Beck?- volvió a llamarlo Jade pero el chico simplemente ingreso a la habitación, encaminándose al final de esta.

Las tres chicas entraron con él, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Cat y Tori compartieron una mirada de confusión, mientras Jade intentaba alcanzar a su novio.

Beck, aun con paso firme, llegó a la caja y con determinación la abrió… pero la desilusión vuelve a su rostro al encontrarla vacía.

Se trataba de una caja musical, pues al abrirla toda la habitación se llenó de una bonita melodía.

Con frustración el moreno tiró la caja a un lado, pero esta no se daño, seguía reproduciendo el mismo sonido.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- gritó con enojo, mirando a Cat- ¡¿Dónde?!

-No… no se dé que hablas- contestó apenas la pelirroja.

-La llave maestra… ¡¿Dónde está?!

-No… no lo sé.

-¡Mientes!- gritó el chico acercándose peligrosamente a Cat. Tori se interpuso rápidamente en su camino, pero este al empujo con fuerza hacia un costa- Tu la escondiste.

-No, no la escondí, no sé donde esta- se defendió la pequeña.

-¡Mentira! ¡La escondiste de nosotros!

-¡No, no es cierto!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Dime! ¿Qué pasaría si uno de nosotros encuentra la llave antes que tú? ¿Ah?- siguió Beck, agarrando a Cat pro los hombros y sacudiéndola- ¡Dime!

-¡No lo sé!

-¡Si lo sabes, tu morirás! Y el juego se acaba para ti ¿Verdad?- siguió preguntando Beck, pero al pelirroja no respondió- ¡¿Te estas divirtiendo mucho en este juego, Cat?! ¡Dime!

-Yo no sabía que las cosas serian así- contestó la pelirroja entre lágrimas- lo juro, nunca quise esto… pero tienes que creerme, la llave no abre la puerta.

-¡Mientes! ¡¿Dónde está la llave?!

-¡No lo sé!

Beck miró ya con odio a Cat, recordando todo lo que sus visiones le habían mostrado, no dudo en levantar su mano y abofetearla, haciendo que la chica cayera tomándose el rostro.

-¡Ya basta!- volvió a saltar Tori empujando a Beck- ¡Basta!

-¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?! ¡Todos están muertos! - siguió gritando Beck- ¡Todo este juego en el que se metió Cat, todo lo que paso, todo es su culpa! Tu hermana está muerta, André está muerto- siguió diciendo- Al parecer Robbie también ¿verdad?

Tori miraba como Beck parecía irse en rabia.

-¡Y nosotros seguimos!- siguió diciendo el chico- todos moriremos ¡¿Y sabes porque?! ... Porque la mocosa a la que estas defendiendo no pudo controlar sus estúpidos sentimientos y dejar de ser una cobarde. Nos metió en todo esto en vez de tener un poco de dignidad y decir unas simples palabras… ¿pero sabes qué? Se acabo… le hará un favor.

El chico se acercó nuevamente a Cat pero Tori lo tomó del brazo intentado alejarlo. Beck la empujo y se zafó de ella sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¡Beck!- dijo finalmente Jade- ¡Detente!

-¡Vamos!- dijo el chico tomando de la nuca a Cat y acercándosela a Tori, obligándola a que la viera- ¡Dilo!

-Beck, suéltame- suplicaba la pelirroja, sintiendo como dolorosamente los dedos de su amigo se le clavaban atrás de su cuello.

-¡Dilo!

-No, suéltame- lloraba Cat.

-¡Dilo! Maldita sea, si hubieras tenido una pizca de valor, nada de esto hubiera pasado, todo es tu culpa, tú asesinaste a todos, a Trina, a Robbie, a André y terminaras matándonos a nosotros también.

-Yo no mate a nadie, nunca quise que esto pasara.

-¡Todos estas muertos por tu culpa! ¡así que vamos! Ten un poco de valor, ¿Por qué no valores el sacrificio que todos hicimos por tu estúpido deseo? Vamos, Cat, no hagas que nuestras muertes hayan sido en vano.

-Basta Beck.

-¡Dilo!

-¡No!

-¡Beck! Detén esto, tú no eres así- le suplicaba su novia, pero el chico ahora agarraba de los cabellos a Cat.

-¡Vamos Cat, allí esta Tori! Hazlo como las personas normales hacen, enfrentando sus miedos… ¡No pactando un trato y entregando a sus amigos!

-Ya basta…- murmuró Tori, viendo toda la escena aun desde el suelo. Como Beck sostenía con rudeza a Cat, y Jade lloraba a un costado, sosteniéndose la cabeza- ¡ya basta!

-¡Dilo!- volvió a exigir Beck, sacudiendo al cabeza de Cat y acercándola más a Tori. La pelirroja cerró los ojos y negó, cerrando fuertemente sus labios- Bien… entonces yo se lo diré… Tori…

-No… Beck, detente…- suplicó Cat.

-¿Sabes porque estamos todos aquí metidos?- preguntó Beck.

-No, Beck, por favor… para…

-Tú mejor amiga… Cat… lloraba todas las noches…

-Beck, no…

-Desesperada… porque se estaba muriendo de amor, por alguien a quien no le importaba…

Tori podia ver como Cat cerraba los ojos y su cara demostraba el sufrimiento y humillación por el que estaba pasando.

-Así es- dijo Beck, apoyando una mano en las mejillas de Cat y presionándola- "Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, Tori"- dijo el muchacho imitando la voz de Cat mientras apretaba sus mejillas como si esta gesticulara- ¿Era tan difícil?

El chico soltó la cabeza de Cat, dejando que la chica se tapara la cara y llorara hecha un ovillo. Tori solo contemplaba toda la escena con la boca semi-abierta.

-¡Beck! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Jade, sin poder seguir mirando a Cat y Tori y como estas parecían estar perdidas.

-Buscare esa llave, la encontrare y saldremos de aquí… con o sin Cat… ella se busco esto- contestó seguro el muchacho.

-¡Beck! Tú no eres así, te están manipulando, por favor ¡Escúchame!- le gritó su novia, tomando del brazo al chico, este se zafó violentamente viéndola con enojo- el liquido negro, Beck… estas derramando mucho por tu cuello…

El joven giro su vista a un espejo a su costado, y comprobó que era cierto. De su garganta brotaba esa sustancia oscura y sus labios dejaban caer aun más.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó, golpeando la mesa. Solo estuvo unos segundos así cuando notó que la música de la caja seguía resonando en la habitación- ¡Tengo que encontrar esa llave!

-Beck, no…

-¡Cállate, Jade! Tu también sabias estas cosas… sabias todo lo que pasaba.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡¿Qué soñaste?!

-¿Qué?

-¡Cuando dormías en la guarida! ¡¿Qué soñaste, Jade?!

-Yo no…

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué no lo sabes? Todo aquí esta conectado. Tu sabias de los sentimientos de Cat, sabias que ella ocultaba algo… ¡Y no lo dijiste! ¡¿Qué soñaste?!

-Yo no… no lo sé- se trabó la chica- Soñé que… Tori llevaba a Cat… a una habitación.

-¡¿Dónde?!

-Ammm…

-¡Jade!

-Beck, es una locura, cálmate.

-¡Allí es donde está la llave, Jade! ¡¿Dónde?!

-No, Beck, no había ninguna llave, estoy segura. Tori dejo descansar a Cat en una cama… en una habitación… cerca de un tejado… con… estatuas... no había ninguna llave… ¡De verdad!

-La llave debe de estar en esa habitación- exclamó Beck, intentando razonar. Dio un último vistazo a Cat. La chica seguía llorando escondiendo su rostro.

-El tejado no debe estar lejos- siguió y se dirigió a la puerta- ¿No vienes?- le preguntó a Jade. La gótica miro a sus amigas- ¡Jade!

-¡Beck! este no eres tú, esa cosa negra… te esta cegando… no podemos matar a Cat… por favor, Beck.

-Haz lo que quieras ¡Yo no voy a morir aquí!- gritó el chico señalándose con el dedo- ¡Y juro que hare que logremos salir de aquí! ¡Vamos a vivir!... no me importa si te gusta o no el plan, hare lo que sea necesario… ¡Vamos a salir de aquí!

Terminó el chico dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abrió velozmente, pero no pudo avanzar. Al frente de él se encontraba el soldado de cascanueces. Con la misma expresión simple en su rostro, inmóvil, como un juguete.

Se sintió un pequeño chasquido y luego la detonación de un arma de fuego.

Jade y Tori vieron como Beck seguía inmóvil frente al gran muñeco y luego como un círculo rojo oscuro se comenzaba a formar en su espalda.

Beck miró hacia abajo y vio como la negra arma del juguete apuntaba a su vientre y como su camisa se comenzaba a manchar de sangre.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás mientras escuchaba a los lejos los gritos de Jade y cayo para atrás. Su mirada se hizo borrosa mientras veía desde abajo como Tori cerraba con desesperación la puerta, Luego vio el rostro de Jade muy cerca suyo, lloraba y repetía su nombre.

Siempre le habían gustado mucho los ojos de su novia, tan claros, como su piel… intento tocar con sus dedos su mejilla, mientras ya no podía escuchar lo que le decían. Tosió pero eso no ayudo a aclarar su garganta.

La piel de Jade se sentía suave y húmeda a su tacto… y de repente todo se volvió frio y oscuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor<strong>

Bueno, esta vez me tarde, es que tuve que ayudar a mi mama con algunas, cosas.

Espero terminar este fic hoy, faltan dos capítulos ;)

Comenten :P


	10. Hay tanto que quiero decirte

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hay tanto que quiero decirte.<strong>_

Jade abrazaba al cabeza de Beck, mientras lloraba a más no poder. Tori se apoyaba en la pared también llorando.

Era impresionante como hace solo unos minutos escuchaba a su amigo tan decidido al salir de esta casa y ahora su novia se abrazaba a su cadáver, manchándose de sangre.

Tori sentía como algo se rompía en su interior solo de ver a su amiga así. Su vista se desvió luego a la sala, donde encontró a Cat aun sentada en el suelo, también llorando mientras veía a Jade, su respiración se entrecortaba.

-Jade…- mencionó Tori acercándose, sentándose a su lado. Su compañera acaricia los cabellos de Beck- Jade…

No encontraba las palabras que pudieran consolar a su amiga. Sabían que aun debían salir de la casa, pero tampoco le parecía correcto alejar a Jade aun.

No pasaron así mucho tiempo hasta que un sonido en la puerta llamó la atención de Tori. Era muy leve pero se sentía, como si algo arañara la puerta.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Cat acercándose de a poco a Tori y también viendo la puerta. Los arañazos ahora se escuchaban mejor.

De repente el ruido paro y pudieron ver como la perilla de la puerta giraba y algo caía del otro lado. La puerta comenzó a abrirse pero solo vieron un delgado brazo en el suelo.

-¿Jade?- la llamó Tori, posicionando su cuerpo hacia la puerta, algo le resultó familiar.

La gótica elevó la vista y vio el brazo de la puerta. De repente una mano se apoyó en el marco y cabeza se asomó, sin ojos y paspada, los mechones oscuros cayendo a su par.

-No puede ser…

Mencionó esta al tiempo que la criatura se metía a la habitación, abalanzándose a las chicas.

-¡Jade!- gritó Tori empujando a su amiga a un costado, al tiempo que la mujer se tiraba hacia donde ella estaba, fallando en su objetivo, pero agarrando el cuerpo de Beck.

Tori pudo ver como el medio cuerpo atacaba con sus uñas la cara de Beck, arrancándole la piel.

-¡No!- gritó Jade, acercándose hacia donde estaba la criatura, pero Tori la tomó del brazo y, tirándola con fuerza, la obligó a salir de la habitación.

-¡Cat! ¡Vamos!- le gritó a la pelirroja, haciendo que las tres salieran de la habitación y cerraran la puerta- esto no la detendrá, corran ¡Corran!

Las tres se dirigieron a la única puerta que quedaba sin bloquear, la del final de la sala. La abrieron y pasaron, cerrándola detrás de sí.

Jade fue la primera en comprobar el nuevo lugar. Era una terraza al aire, con una fuente en el medio y varias estatuas blancas. Al final de ese patio había una pared, como una especie de refugio, con una puerta.

Pudo ver como Tori ya se dirigía hacia ese lugar, buscando escondite con Cat, y fue cuando lo comprendió.

-¡No, Tori!- gritó la gótica, haciendo que sus amigas se detuvieran- no vayas hacia allí.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó sin comprender- ¡¿Entonces a donde?!

La puerta por la que habían pasado estaba siendo golpeada con fuerza, no resistiría mucho tiempo.

Tori vio como Jade se iba hacia un costado, posicionándose cerca de unas estatuas, al tiempo que la criatura abría la puerta.

La morena se puso delante de Cat, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, mientras ambas retrocedían. Sus espaldas golpearon con el borde de la fuente.

La criatura entonces zigzagueó veloz saltando al encuentro de sus víctimas, cuando una estatua le cayó encima. Jade la había empujado y ahora la tres veía como el ser se retorcía, intentando zafarse de la pesada figura.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- dijo Jade mientras pasaban por la puerta que la criatura había abierto. Sus amigas volvieron a meterse en la sala grande de la segunda planta, y cuando Jade intentó cerrar la puerta, comprobó que la criatura la había roto, impidiendo que se trabara. Levantó la vista y vio como esta ya se estaba liberando.

Miró adentro de la habitación y vio que la puerta de salida estaba bloqueada con la mesa, solo quedaban las dos salas a su derecha.

-¡Tori, Cat!- las llamó, dirigiéndose a una de las puertas y abriéndola, desvelando que se trataba la de la sala con flores flotantes- ¡Entren!

Sus amigas obedecieron y Jade cerró la puerta. Busco entre el suelo y vio el un fierro brillando debajo del agua. Lo tomó y comenzó a destruir las esculturas de vidrio.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- le preguntó Tori.

-¡Quédate con Cat!- contestó Jade mientras seguía destruyendo las esculturas y estas sangraban- ¡A la par de la puerta y no se muevan de allí!

-¡Jade!

-¡Haz lo que te digo!- gritó metiéndose aun más adentro de la habitación.

Tori pudo comprobar cómo las flores comenzaban a brillar mientras se alimentaban de lo rojo del agua. Tomó a Cat y la pegó a la pared, a la par de la puerta.

Ya podía escuchar como la criatura arañaba la madera.

-Vamos… ¡Vamos!- gritó Jade terminando de romper mas esculturas, los espejos arriba de ella se comenzaron a mover y no tardaron en enfocarla.

La criatura rompió la puerta y Tori abrazó a Cat, escondiéndola lo más que pudo.

La mujer se arrastró por el agua haciendo un horrible chapoteo, se dirigía a Jade.

-Vamos, ven aquí… ven con mami- murmuraba Jade al tiempo que las flores comenzaban a zumbar.

Tori y Cat vieron como la criatura solo estaba a unos pocos metros de Jade cuando el sonido generado por las flores subió tanto que debieron taparse los oídos.

El chillido alcanzaba lo más alto, penetrando en los tímpanos de todos allí. La criatura se retorcía agarrándose la cabeza y chillando también.

-¡Dios!- se quejó Cat, no pudiendo soportar el sonido. Intentó levantar su vista y vio a Jade también en el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza. Arriba de ella los espejos temblaban cada vez, violentamente- ¡Tori!

Pero la morena estaba de rodillas escondiendo la cara, volviéndose loca por los chirridos.

Cat pudo distinguir el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose y ni siquiera necesito mirar de nuevo para comprobarlo. Tomó a Tori del brazo y la empujó con ella afuera de la habitación, cayendo las dos en la sala.

La visión de Tori era borrosa y la cabeza le dolía horrores, pero ya no sentía e insoportable sonido. Les tomo unos minutos lograr ponerse de pie y enfocar su vista.

Cat también se paró y vio hacia la sala, donde los vidrios de los espejos estaban clavados en los suelos, entre las plantas. Se acercó al marco de la puerta y vio a la criatura clavada en el suelo, con enormes pedazos de espejos mutilando su cuerpo, no se movía.

Tori se acercó también al marco, pasando a la par de Cat, aun agarrando con una mano su cabeza. Su visión se posiciono en varios sectores de la sala. Finalmente sintió como sus ojos se abrían enormemente contemplando algo que la dejo sin aliento.

-¡Noooo!- gritó mientras se adentraba a la sala, corriendo, haciéndose lugar entre las plantas- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Jade!

Cat no sabía qué hacer. Temía acercarse para corroborar lo que ya suponía, pero no hacía falta, los llantos que comenzaron a llegar de Tori lo decían todo.

La pelirroja no levantó su vista mientras metía un pie en el agua y se comenzaba a acercar al medio de la sala.

Pudo ver a Tori, de rodillas en el agua, y las botas de Jade. Fue levantando su vista hasta que vio como su amiga había sido atravesada por un enorme trozo de vidrio en el abdomen y varios fragmentos estaban clavados en sus piernas y brazos.

Tori sacaba lo vidrios que podía del brazo de su compañera.

-Vas a estar bien… vas a estar bien- le repetía.

Cat comprobó que Jade aun estaba con vida y sonreía.

-Déjalo- le dijo a Tori tomando su mano y parando lo que intentaba hacer- está bien…

-No, no, no… no está bien, nada de esto está bien, no… descuida, te sacare de aquí, nos iremos las tres, buscaremos ayuda, resiste, Jade, por favor.

-Tori… tienes que sacar a Cat de aquí- siguió hablando Jade, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de sus labios. La pelirroja podía ver como los ojos azules de su amiga la miraban a ella, sin ningún tipo de rencor, solo con calma- Tienen que salir de aquí…

-No, no, ¡no! no te despidas, Jade. No lo hagas, resiste- le seguía suplicando con lágrimas en los ojos, analizando su cuerpo, pensando en cómo sacarla.

-Tori…- la llamó y la latina finalmente la miro a los ojos. Jade le sonreía comprensivamente- déjame…

-No, Jade, por favor, no te vayas… no tu, por favor… hay… hay tanto que quiero decirte, por favor, quédate conmigo- siguió suplicando mientras sentía como sus manos temblaban mientras tocaba el rostro pálido que tenía en frente- Jade…

Tori podía ver que los ojos de Jade seguían clavados en ella, pero ya no brillaban y notó como su pecho tampoco se movía.

-¿Jade?- preguntó en un murmullo pero nada pasó- ¿Jade?... ¿Jade?- analizaba su rostro pero nada se movía- ¿Jade? Por favor… ¡¿Jade?!... ¡¿Jade puedes oírme?!... ¿Jade?... ¡Jade te amo! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Te amo! … ¡Te amo!

Cat seguía en su lugar sintiendo como las lágrimas salían silenciosamente de sus ojos, escuchando como Tori repetía una y otra vez lo que siempre había querido decir, hasta que los alaridos de la morena le impidieron poder seguir hablando.

…

Ambas llegaron a la sala principal de abajo y ya podían ver la puerta principal. Tori caminaba muy lentamente, apoyándose aun de las paredes. Cat deseaba tomarla y ayudarla, pero su amiga no le había dirigido la palabra desde que abandonaron la sala inundada.

La morena tropezó y Cat rápidamente la agarró de un costado. No dijo nada, simplemente se quedo inmóvil. Luego de unos segundos paso su brazo por los hombros de Cat y esta tomó su mano, ayudándola así a caminar.

Llegaron al frente de la puerta. A su costado se podía ver lo que quedaba del cadáver de Robbie. Su mano aun empuñaba el cuchillo y más adelante, entre medio de la sangre, sus anteojos brillaban.

-¿Dónde está la llave maestra?- preguntó Tori, asiendo que Cat la mire, pero la mirada de la morena estaba perdida en el suelo- ¿No la necesitas para abrir la puerta?

-No…- contestó la pelirroja, sacando el brazo de Tori y acercándose a la puerta. Tomó la perrilla y la giró. La cerradura hizo un pequeño "clic" y la puerta se abrió- Yo soy la única que puede abrir la puerta… yo fui quien la cerro.

La latina seguía con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del suelo y Cat pudo ver que volvía a llorar. La siguió con la vista mientras se acercaba a los anteojos de Robbie y arrodillándose los tocaba con la yema de los dedos.

-Tori… yo- dijo la pelirroja sintiéndose como su voz se quebraba- quise repararlo ¿sabes? Cuando te vi herida… supe que… que no era un juego y que todo estaba fuera de control…y…y luego… intente deshacer el trato pero…

-¿Cat?- llamó la latina, aclarando su garganta- ¿Cuál era tu deseo?... dime.

-Yo… yo…- pero al pelirroja se puso a llorar tapándose el rostro- se que piensas que pedí que me amaras o algo si, pero… eso me parecía injusto y… y… yo no lo quería de esa forma yo... yo solo te veía sufrir y llorar por Jade y sabia que ella amaba a Beck… sabia que te rechazaría y… y ya no quería- siguió diciendo la pelirroja, recordando como el espectro aparecía y le ofrecía la mano esa noche- yo desee… que dejaras de amar a Jade.

Tori levantó la vista y vio que Cat ahora se limpiaba con el puño sus lágrimas, desviando la vista hacia un costado.

-Pensé que… pensé que… si dejabas de amar a Jade, entonces ya no sufrirías por ella y quizás… entonces… Podrías seguir adelante y… fijarte en… fijarte en…- pero Cat bajo la vista, sintiendo incapaz de completar la frase, avergonzada de sus pensamientos.

La pelirroja sintió como Tori se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperándose alguna especie de bofetada o reprimenda pero nada paso.

Abrió los ojos pudo ver a Tori frente de ella, con los ojos clavados en su mirada, y el rostro serio. Puso sus manos en sus hombros.

-¿Tori que…?

Pero entonces la latina acercó su rostro al de Cat, juntando sus labios y quedándose así.

La más pequeña abrió enormemente sus ojos, no entiendo que pasaba, hasta que la suavidad que sentía en su boca y la cercanía de los parpados de Tori, hicieron que cerrara los suyos.

-Ah- jadeo cortó Cat, abriendo de golpe los ojos y alejando su rostro de Tori. Esta la veía con la expresión más triste que en su vida vio.

Las manos de la pelirroja se dirigieron a su costado, donde sentía un dolor muy punzante, sintió como sus dedos se humedecieron. Pudo sentir el filo del cuchillo que se clavaba en su piel. Su mano siguió tocando y sintió la mano de Tori, también húmeda por el liquido que comenzaba a brotar de su costado.

Siguió subiendo por su brazo hasta finalmente toca su mejilla, Pudo ver su mano manchada de color rojo intenso y como sus dedos ensuciaban del mismo color las mejillas de Tori, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Sentía sus labios temblar y como sus fuerzas la abandonaban rápidamente. Le sonrió a Tori, observando detenidamente sus ojos y luego se abrazo a su cuello.

Tori soltó el cuchillo y este cayó al suelo, haciendo el unico ruido que se podía escuchar en la habitación aparte de sus sollozos, y abrazo a Cat por la cintura.

Poco a poco pudo sentir como el agarre de su amiga era cada vez más débil.

Su vista se levantó y pudo ver al mounstro lila observándola en un marco de la puerta de en fondo. Este la observo por unos momentos con sus ojos deformes... y luego se metió en la habitación... desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor.<strong>

Solo uno más.


	11. Un trato es un trato

Diclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un trato es un trato<strong>_

-¿Tienes problemas con eso?

La voz de Tori a su lado hizo que dejara de ver el pizarrón y se volteara. La latina la veía con media sonrisa, mientras intercalaba su vista con su rostro y el cuaderno de su amiga.

-Ammm… si…

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Cat?

-Estem… ¿todo?

-Cat…- la volvió a llamar su amiga.

Era la hora de matemáticas y estas nunca se le habían dado bien. Pero ese no era el problema ahora. Por mas que veía las complicadas ecuaciones en el pizarrón e intentara concentrarse, su mente se distraía casi al instante.

-… y si agarras este ángulo, podrás encontrar el que falta sabiendo cuanto es la suma de todos ¿Entiendes?

Cat sacudió un poco su cabeza y volvió a ver a Tori al lado suyo. No la había estado escuchando pero simplemente asintió, volviendo a poner atención a su cuaderno.

-¿Cat?

La aludida dejo de escribir y miró nuevamente a su amiga. Esta le analizaba el rostro.

-Estas así por lo de ese chico, Zack ¿Verdad?- preguntó Tori. Su amiga llevaba esa expresión triste y pensante todo el día, y al preguntarle a Jade lo que pasaba le contó que a Cat la habían dejado.

La pelirroja volvió a su cuaderno pero terminó asintiendo.

-Es un idiota, Cat, Créeme. No estés mal por él- dijo Tori poniendo toda su atención en su compañera- No sabe lo que se pierde. Cualquiera desearía haber tenido la oportunidad que él tuvo, y el muy idiota la desperdicia.

La pelirroja ahora veía a su amiga con curiosidad.

-¿Qué… oportunidad?- preguntó sin entender, Tori le sonrió ampliamente.

-La oportunidad de salir con la chica más linda y divertida que en su vida conocerá- le aseguró Tori, haciendo que, de a poco, Cat sonriera.

-Yo… creo que él si piensa que soy linda y divertida- terminó confesando Cat- pero también cree… que soy tonta.

-¿Qué?

-Es lo que él dijo "Realmente la paso muy bien contigo, pero no creo que pueda seguir con alguien con quien no pueda tener una conversación seria e inteligente"

-Pero… el no dijo que fueras tonta, Cat.

-Dijo que no era inteligente… son sinónimos ¿verdad?- siguió su amiga, haciendo que Tori se quedara pensando en lo ultimo- y tiene razón ¿sabes? Soy tonta… es decir, llevo horas en estos ejercicios y realmente no sé cómo resolverlos y… y cuando ustedes se ponen a hablar de cosas serias de "conocimiento" general y "sentido común" yo… yo no los entiendo… y, nunca lo pienso mucho pero si… creo que soy tonta. Y seguro hay chicas inteligentes. Quizás no tan lindas y divertidas como yo, pero más inteligentes seguro que sí y Zack... Zack podrá tener conversaciones con ellas…- terminó, bajando la mirada y resignándose, sintiendo nuevamente el dolor al recordar al chico diciendo esas palabras y comprender que no podía contradecirlo.

-¡Pues yo creo que tu eres brillante!

Cat levantó rápidamente la vista a Tori y pudo ver como la miraba con determinación.

-Tú eres brillante- le repitió- muy inteligente, toda una genio si te fijas bien…

-Tori…

-No, no… lo digo en serio- la cortó su amiga- quizás no se te den bien las matemáticas y algunos temas, pero ¡Hey! Yo no entiendo absolutamente nada de química y de películas de terror… ¿eso me hace tonta?

-No… claro que no… tu si eres inteligente ¡mucho!

-Y tu también, Cat. Todos en esta escuela lo saben- dijo Tori, haciendo que Cat frunza aun más el ceño en confusión- cuando actúas, nadie duda que lo harás genial, cuando cantas, todos guardan silencio para escucharte. Me he cansado de escuchar a chicas deseando ser la mitad de lo buena que eres tu… hasta yo, Cat. Tu eres toda una genio en el escenario- dijo con seguridad- y fuera, fuera eres la persona más dulce, tierna y linda que conozco y… tampoco eres tonta… a veces sales con conclusiones que yo solo soñaría con pensar… no eres ninguna tonta, solo piensas diferente…de una forma brillante… eso te hace única.

Cat pudo ver como su amiga, ya conforme por lo que había aclarado, volvía a poner atención en su cuaderno. Se quedo viéndola así, pensando en lo que le acababa de decir.

-Zack es un idiota por no darse cuenta, él es el tonto- terminó Tori sin apartar la vista de su cuaderno.

-¿Tori?- la llamó Cat y la latina volvió su vista a ella, para ver como esta sonreía ampliamente con las mejillas algo sonrojadas- gracias.

-Seguro- le contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Tori?

-Dime…

-¿Me puedes explicar de nuevo… esto de los ángulos?

-Claro…

…

Tori no podía cargar con el cuerpo ya inerte de Cat sobre sus brazos, así que la llevaba de costado, abrazándola lo más que podía, haciendo que sus piernas se arrastraran por la alfombra.

Ya no había nadie que la escuchara o viera, así que dejaba que su rostro mostrara todo el sufrimiento y pena por el que estaba pasando, mientras sus lagrimas caían y sollozaba alto.

El trayecto desde la primera planta hasta la última fue lo más duro que tuvo que pasar. No porque sus pies aun estaban muy dañados, o por que agarrar el cuerpo de Cat con sus manos lastima le era difícil, sino porque sentía que su propio pecho le pesaba muchísimo, aun mas que el cuerpo que intentaba llevar.

Abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea de la casa y un sopló de viento le golpeo en la cara. Las estatuas blancas brillaban bajo la luz de la luna y el sonido de la fuente terminaba de dar al lugar un dejo de tranquilidad.

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta del otro lado, abriéndola sin dificultad. Se podía ver una habitación, muy bonita, ornamentada en colores morados y rojos. Una cama con sabanas bordo se encontraba en el medio de la sala, donde al frente de esta, a unos pasos se veía una mesa de madera oscura, donde descansaba un pequeño cofre dorado. Algunos espejos al rededor y varias ornamentaciones de flores rojas, un ventanal a un costado y lámparas de aceite que iluminaban la sala cálidamente.

Tori entró a la habitación y con todo su esfuerzo acostó a su amiga en la cama, subiendo sus pies y dejando sus brazos descansar allí. Al verla nuevamente parecía que dormía.

No tardó mucho en ver como sus pies se llevaban de humo al igual que sus costados. Ni siquiera se movió, solo seguía viendo a Cat.

Escuchó como unos pasos se dirigían al pie de la cama y luego el sonido de un cofre abriéndose, solo para escuchar nuevamente los pasos regresando a su lado.

El espectro afroamericano estaba a la par suya, contemplando a la pelirroja. Tomó con delicadeza la pequeña mano de Cat, y abriéndola, dejo en ella una llave larga, dorada, con gemas azules y rojas adornando su cabeza. Luego cerró la palma de Cat y se irguió nuevamente, suspirando con felicidad.

-¿No te encanta esa sensación que te invade cuando un trato culmina exitosamente?- expresó el demonio, sonriéndole a Tori, pero esta seguía con la mirada en su amiga.

Se alejó de la escena, sentándose en un mullido sillón de la sala y haciendo aparecer un cigarrillo en la mesa, lo prendió con una de las lámparas y se lo llevó a la boca, aspirándolo y dejando salir luego el humo blanco.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Escuchó que la chica decía con pena, y no tardó en comprender que la pregunta no iba dirigida a él, sino al cadáver que tenía en frente.

-No soy experto en el asunto pero…- contestó el sujeto, mirando hacia arriba, como si pensara en la respuesta- ¿No es algo hipócrita de tu parte preguntar eso?

Tori se mordía el labio mientras veía como sus lágrimas caían en las mejillas pálidas de Cat. Con sus dedos toco sus cabellos, que aun despeinados por todo lo vivido, conservaban su suavidad.

-Bueno, no es que no me encante como llenas a esta salida de ese exquisito aroma a desesperanza y desolación pero… estoy ansioso por cumplir… nuestro trato- terminó diciendo el demonio- tu ya cumpliste tu parte… por favor… déjame cumplir la mía.

La morena tuvo que tomarse varios respiros que se entrecortaban, hasta que sintió que podía hablar con la claridad que necesitaba.

-Quiero a mis amigos de vuelta- dijo, volviendo su vista a su acompañante- los quiero a todos, sanos y salvos… quiero salir de esta casa con ellos… y volver todos vivos y sin daños… a nuestras vidas en Hollywood.

-Perrrrfecto- exclamó el espectro poniéndose de pie y dando dos contundente palmas.

El humo negro volvió aun más espeso en la habitación, y al desvanecerse Tori pudo ver a todos sus amigos cerca de la puerta. Todos parecían confundidos y se miraban entre ellos. André se tocaba los ojos y su rostro, Beck su estomago. Trina también estaba allí, igual de desorientada que todos. Robbie temblaba mientras agachándose tomaba a Rex que se encontraba en el suelo.

Jade se miraba también su cuerpo, analizando su vientre y luego su brazo, sin encontrar ningún tipo de herida, levantó su vista y vio a Tori y luego a Cat acostada en la cama, su vista se lleno de temor mientras la latina bajaba la mirada y se giraba nuevamente hacia la pelirroja.

Tori tomó la mano de Cat, estaba fría, y luego vio que en la otra mano aun sostenía la llave.

-Un trato es un trato- dijo el espectro poniéndose de pie- Todo lo que tú quieras menos lo que yo pido. Pediste a tus amigos de vuelta… y aquí están. Pedí que me trajeras a la chiquilla… y aquí esta… y aquí se queda- volvió a ver a los chicos y estos aun seguían en su asombro- les debo confesar que esta vez ha sido muy divertido, duraron más de lo que pensaba… la noche sí que se hizo muy larga.

El de traje se acercó a la ventana y aplaudió dos veces. Al instante comenzó a amanecer, y las primeras luces que llegaron a la cama hicieron que el cuerpo de Cat se comenzara a desvanecer en humo blanco.

-No… no…- se lamentaba Tori intentando sostener la mano de Cat, pero esta desapareció también.

-Oh… descuida, te prometo que no sufrirás por la pérdida de tu amiga- siguió el espectro poniendo una mano en el hombro de Tori- la olvidaras. Ella forma parte de esta casa ahora… todos olvidan esta casa.

-Yo… jamás… la voy a olvidar.

-Oh, mi niña… si supieras la cantidad de veces que escuche eso- le confesó el espectro con una sonrisa- padres diciendo que volverán por su hija. Enamorados multimillonarios que juraron no parar hasta encontrar la casa y destruirlas. Verdaderos héroes que juraron volver y matar a todas las criaturas… asegurándose que nadie más tenga que pasar por lo que ellos pasaron… todos olvidan… y ninguno de ustedes es la excepción- terminó acompañando a Tori a la par de sus amigos- y ahora… si me disculpan, tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Ya conocen la salida, bajen tranquilos, nadie los molestara. Salga y caminen derecho, encontraran un letrero con una flecha que les dice "Hacia el pozo". Tomen el sentido contrario que les dice la flecha y caminen… llegaran entonces al pozo. Salten adentro y volverán a sus vidas… antes de ingresar aquí.

-¿Cómo se que no es otro engaño?

-Mi niña… nosotros hicimos un trato, mi palabra está en juego... Y quizás para ustedes los humanos "la palabra" y las promesas no son la gran cosa… pero para nosotros… a veces lo es todo.

…

Tori podía sentir como algunos de sus amigos sollozaban y murmuraban por lo bajo. No quería ver atrás, ella los dirigía a pasos firmes y no quería darle ningún indicio de inseguridad.

Ya habían salido de la casa y la mañana los acompañaba en su andar por el verde acampado. Llegaron a unos árboles donde el cartel del pozo apareció y, como el espectro les había recomendado, Tori tomó la dirección contraria a la que la fecha le indicaba. Unos metros más de arboledas y encontraron el pozo.

Era una escultura redonda muy grande, un pozo realmente amplio. Tori miró al fondo y no pudo ver su fin. Tiró una piedra que encontró a la par y vio como esta, varios metros de profundidad luego, hizo un chasquido y se hundió en el agua.

Finalmente se dio vuelta y vio a sus amigos. Todos, menos Beck , lloraban y se lamentaban.

Tori comprendía el sentimiento enormemente, pero se negaba a mostrarlo. No hasta que todos estén a salvo como el espectro prometió.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó Beck viendo adentro del pozo. La morena asintió- bien… yo iré primero… si algo me pasa…

-Nada va a pasarte- lo cortó - estoy segura que es la salida.

-Bien.

Beck se sentó al borde del pozo y mirando a sus amigos asintió. Se empujo y cayó. Todos escucharon cuando su cuerpo dio con el agua.

Tori, André y Jade observaron atentó la superficie, pero Beck no volvió a aparecer.

-Tengo miedo- dijo Trina, sin querer acercarse.

-Lo sé- le confesó Tori acercándose a ella y abrazándola- confía en mi ¿sí?

Tori acercó a su hermana al pozo y miro a André.

-¿Puedes ir con ella?- le preguntó

-Seguro… te veo del otro lado- contestó su amigo, tomando la mano de Trina y ayudándola a subir al borde.

Ambos saltaron y nuevamente Tori y Jade observaron, pero ninguno volvió a la superficie.

-¿Robbie?- preguntó Tori y el chico lloraba pero se acercó.

-No…no…no…no puedo. No puedo.

-Claro que si puedes- le aseguró Tori.

-No…no… Cat…- siguió el titiritero.

-Robbie… Cat ya no está, y no hay forma de recuperarla. No puedes hacer nada- sentencio Tori con cierta frialdad haciendo que el chico negara siguiera llorando. Pero escuchaba como a su espalda Jade también lo hacía.

-Cat dio su vida para que nosotros salgamos de aquí… no la desperdicies- terminó Tori.

Robbie asintió con pena, apretando fuertemente los labios y se dirigió al pozo, dio un vistazo hacia atrás, a la casa y se empujó hacia adentro.

Solo Tori vio hacia adentro esta vez, y como antes, nada volvió a aparecer en la superficie.

-Jade…-la llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¿Jade?

La latina giró y pudo ver a la gótica agarrándose la cara y llorando.

-Jade, vamos- la llamó Tori pero la gótica negó.

-No, yo de verdad no puedo, no lo hare.

-Jade…

-¡No voy a dejar a Cat! ¡No puedo!

-Jade, no hay nada que puedas hacer. ¿No escuchaste lo que le dije a Robbie?- Tori hablaba en tono neutro, aun reprendiendo sus sentimientos- ya se fue… y nosotros también debemos irnos.

La gótica se acercó al pozo, mirando hacia adentro, pero volvió a negar, se dio la vuelta apoyando su cadera en el respaldo de roca y mirando a la casa nuevamente.

-No, no… debe ver algo que podamos hacer… Tori… es Cat… ¡Cat!

La latina suspiró y se acercó a su amiga, apoyando su cadera en el pozo, a la par de Jade.

-Tenemos que volver, Tori… tenemos que volver por ella, entrar a la casa… ¡Rescatarla!

-Jade…- la llamó con paciencia- si ponemos un solo pie en ese lugar de nuevo… vamos a morir también… ni siquiera lograríamos dar 3 pasos… es más fuerte que nosotros… por favor, acéptalo… la perdimos.

La gótica miraba con la boca abierta a Tori, sin poderlo creer, poniéndose a llorar de nuevo, mientras negaba.

-No, no… de ninguna forma… es Cat… ¡Cat! ¡Nuestra Cat, Tori! No la voy a dejar sola, nunca, nunca podría…

-Jade…- dijo Tori dando dos pasos y posicionándose frente a ella- tengo que decirte algo, pero necesito que te calmes y pienses en lo que voy a decir… es… es muy importante.

Jade vio como las intenciones de Tori por hacerla desistir habían cesado y viendo la cara de seriedad con la que la miraba decidió intentar calmarse. Se limpió las lágrimas con su puño y asintió cuando se sintió lista.

-Bien- comenzó Tori- quiero que me digas algo, que te lo imagines y me digas honestamente que crees que hubiera pasado.

-Está bien.

-Si yo… te hubiera dicho que te amo, que siempre te he amado, desde hace muchísimo tiempo… y te lo hubiera demostrado… ¿Qué hubieras hecho, Jade?

-Tori eso no es…

-Es importante, por favor- la cortó rápidamente- por favor, Jade… que crees que hubiera pasado.

-Yo… no lo sé… yo nunca… nunca te vi así, Tori… yo, me sentiría conmovida, creo pero…

-¿Crees que me hubieras podido corresponder?

A Jade le tomo unos cuantos segundos para mirar a Tori y finalmente terminar negando.

-No… lo siento pero… siempre te he visto como una amiga y… siempre me he imaginado mi futuro a la par de Beck… yo amo a Beck, Tori… y aunque te quiero mucho… de verdad que si… yo no dejaría a Beck… lo amo.

-Estas… ¿estás muy segura?- preguntó Tori luego de un momento.

-Sí, estoy segura.

Tori miró con detenimiento el rostro de Jade y luego le sonrió.

-¿Sabes?- le preguntó luego- el espectro si cumplió el deseo de Cat… el tenia razón… un trato es un trato y… y yo… ya no siento que te ame- dijo bajando su cabeza y sintiendo como en lo profundo de su ser ya no podía encontrar todos esos sentimientos que sentía por la chica que tenía en frente- Tu lo sabías ¿verdad?... lo de Cat.

Jade analizó a Tori y luego asintió.

-¿Desde cuándo?- volvió a preguntar la morena.

-Desde hace… mucho tiempo- le confesó Jade, viendo como las lagrimas de Tori volvían a salir en silencio, pero la morena seguía teniendo un rostro indiferente.

-Yo nunca… nunca vi a Cat de ese modo, nunca pensé que ella… que ella me quisiera tampoco asi. Nunca me gusto… no me gusta… solo estuve atenta a una sola persona en todo este tiempo y jamás me fije en ella… pero… pero si me lo hubiera dicho entonces quizás… quizás… no lo sé, me hubiera fijado… lo hubiera intentando y entonces… y entonces Cat me hubiera ayudado a superarte y hacer que dejara de doler… como siempre lo hacía. Quizás lograba que la corresponda, no lo sé… nunca lo sabré…

-Tori…

-Jade, yo no amo a Cat como te amaba, o como ella me ama… ni siquiera sé si hubiera podido… pero… me hubiera gustado intentarlo… me hubiera gustado averiguarlo- siguió diciendo Tori- y tienes razón, yo tampoco puedo dejarla. No puedo dejarla sola aquí.

Jade vio con esperanza a Tori, quizás tenga un plan, quizás si hay una forma de salvar a Cat. Y ella sabía que no importara que tan difícil sea o cuanto pudiera sufrir, quería a Cat, era como su hermana. Haría lo que fuera.

Vio como Tori le puso las manos en su hombro y esperó a que hablara.

-Por eso Jade… prométeme algo- siguió Tori, viendo a Jade a los ojos, la gótica asintió- prométeme que serás muy feliz…

Jade no alcanzó a entender lo último cuando sintió la presión en sus hombros y como Tori la empujaba con fuerza hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera al pozo.

-¡No!- gritó mientras sentía a su cuerpo caer. Tocó el agua pero lucho por salir a flote-¡ Tori!- dijo mientras daba manotazos y aun veía el rostro de la morena en lo alto, sonriéndole y levantando una mano, despidiéndola. El agua comenzaba a hundirla y ya solo podía ver el círculo de salida del pozo, con un figura que cada vez se borraba más.

Tori vio como poco a poco la superficie se dejaba de mover y fue entonces cuando se dio la vuelta. Pudo ver la casa y como los rayos matutinos del sol la bañaban. No parecía tan terrorífica ahora de día. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-Espérame… ya voy… Cat…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogo<strong>_

* * *

><p>-¿Pesadillas de nuevo?<p>

Jade miró a un costado y pudo ver a su novio sentándose con ella en los merenderos, a la par suya André ponía su bandeja también.

-No, no he tenido pesadillas desde hace un par de semana- confesó la gótica.

-Que bien- contestó Beck- entonces…. ¿Por qué pareces cansada?

-Tuve un sueño muy raro, estaba en una pradera y…

-¡No van a creer lo que esa loca de Trina Vega me hizo!- exclamó Robbie, sentándose con molestia con sus amigos, tenía la remera manchada de azul.

-¿Algo relaciono con… batido de ananá azul?- preguntó con curiosidad André, tocando y oliendo la remera de su amigo

-Si ¡Sí!, es impresionante lo malcriado que puede llegar a ser algunos niños mimados- siguió muy enojado el muchacho.

-Es de lo que hablamos el otro día… acéptalo- comentó André, volviendo su atención a su plato.

-Claro que no- comentó Beck- no todos los hijos únicos son unos malcriados... yo soy hijo único también.

-Tú eres canadiense- expresó Robbie- tu no cuentas.

-En fin… ¿Jade?

-¿Mmm?- la gótica se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos.

-Me contabas sobre lo que habías soñado.

-Oh si… bueno… estaba en una pradera, muy verde y tranquila, era de día y el sol era muy agradable… parecía estar en una especie de… picnic…

-¿Un picnic? ¿Jade?- se burlo Robbie, pero recibió una mirada dura de la chica y se calló.

-Sí, bueno… no estaba sola… a la par mía había una chica… pelirroja, parecía una niña, se reía y compartía conmigo la comida, hablaba mucho pero… no entendía nada de lo que decía… su voz parecía lejana, aunque la tenía a la par.

-A veces soñamos con personas que vimos y con quien deseamos hacer algo- comentó André sin dar mucha importancia- ¿Quién era la rojita?

-Yo... no lo sé- comentó Jade intentando recordar- su rostro me es familiar pero… no, ni idea. Parecía ser muy amiga de la otra chica.

-¿La otra chica?-preguntó con curiosidad Beck.

-Si… había otra chica, una más alta y morena que se acercó a nosotras mientras estamos sentadas bajo el árbol. Parecía conocerme y me sonrió. También habló conmigo pero tampoco la entendía… todo era muy confuso para mi… pero, ambas parecían estar feliz de verme. La chica pelirroja le dio de comer una… frutilla o algo con su mano y la morena le sonrió mientras la aceptaba... luego la pelirroja se alejó y la otra chica se quedó hablando conmigo… sabia mi nombre…

-¿Y luego que paso?

-Luego la pelirroja la llamó, riendo y diciendo que se diera prisa. La chica se paró y comenzó a alejarse, se dio la vuelta y me despidió con la mano… antes que la otra chica la llamara nuevamente por su nombre… "Tori"

-¿"Tori"?- se extraño Beck- ¿Quién es Tori?

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Jade- no lo sé…

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor.<strong>

Ese sentimiento… si, ese sentimiento. Es el único que me importo crear… si lo tienen, entonces lo logre… si no lo siente… entonces debo seguir practicando.

Me encantaría que me dejaran un review con sus apreciaciones ;) me serian inmensamente útil.

Fue muy interesante este desafío, me siento más… ammm "fuerte" ahora.

Así termina este fic de solo 5 dias, y no, no hay una segunda parte… ese es el fin que le di.

Era una historia de Halloween ¿Saben? Y estas… no tienen porque tener un final feliz.


End file.
